Finding My Way Home
by xriveranaya
Summary: After so much pain and heartache after believing Maya is dead, when Emily is getting texts messages from an unknown person who is not A, will she look into it, or just ignore it? Will she finally find her way home or get lost on the way?
1. Happiness is such a bliss

Finding My Way Home. - Emaya Future Fanfic.

Pairings: Emaya/Spoby/Ezria/Brittana

Summary: After so much pain and heartache after believing Maya is dead, when Emily is getting texts messages from an unknown person, will she look into it, or just ignore it?

**AN: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. Neither do I own Glee or Brittana. Reviews make me happy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One. Happiness is such a bliss.<strong>

Emily sat in the living room of her's and her wife's new house as she heard soft giggles and joyful laughter coming from the kitchen. It was such a nice sound to hear each morning. Sighing happily, the tall brunette rose from her comfy spot upon the couch, walking into the kitchen to find both her girls having fun making pancakes for breakfast.

"Mommy! Good morning, me and mama are making your favorite pancakes!" the little four year old exclaimed excitedly. Watching as her daughter turned back towards her wife, Emily shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Ah, my two favorite girls cooking me breakfast, thank you both so much. And Grace, mommy loves you very much" Emily proclaimed with a smile upon her face.

"Hey what about me? You wouldn't be getting these pancakes if it wasn't for me." her wife said, a light pout spreading upon her beautiful face.

Shaking her head, Emily walked up to her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Now baby, you know how much I love you, and..." the brunette paused for a moment, her lips coming close to her wife's ear. "I'll show you how much I love you later on tonight." Emily whispered softly, leaving a kiss upon her wife's cheek.

Emily smirked as she saw the grin upon her wife's face, laughing softly to herself. Turning towards her daughter, she raised an eyebrow as she saw her daughter watching them closely. A soft ring filled the air as Grace ran towards their house phone.

"Fields - St. Germain residence, you're talking to Grace, how may I help you?" the little four year old happily chirped into the phone. All eyes were on Grace, wondering who she was in fact speaking to. Her loud squeal filled the air, her mama gasping in shock.

"Auntie Britty and Sanny!" she screamed, laughter could be heard on the other side of the phone. Grace turned towards her parents and handed the phone to her mommy.

"Here you are mommy, auntie Sanny wants to speak with you." she stated, happily climbing off the chair and walked back towards her mama to help finish making breakfast.

"Hey San, what can I do for you?" Emily asked, running her hands through her dark locks. Nodding her head, Emily laughed and shook her head at her cousin.

"Of course San, I don't mind watching little Olivia today. We're going to the park later so come over around noon and drop her off. Grace would love to see Olivia anyways." the tall brunette stated, saying goodbye afterwards.

"Breakfast is ready you two, and yes I have the syrup out already." Maya proclaimed, placing the plate of pancakes in the middle of the kitchen table. As the family ate breakfast with mostly Grace chatting about pre-school and her friends, it was just another morning in the Fields - St. Germain household.

Such happiness was constantly present in the household, but with every happiness came pain. And a lot of it.


	2. My life is broken

**Chapter Two. My life is broken. **

**Rosewood, PA. 2012.**

**AN: REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN PLL OR BRITTNA OR GLEE. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :] ALSO, THE PAST WILL BE SET WITH DATES :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She could feel her entire body shaking in Spencer's arms. It was heartbreaking to watch the once happy swimmer trying her hardest to get towards the body bag. A body bag that could possibly be holding her girlfriend, the love of her life, Maya St. Germain. She couldn't believe it. She was broken and all she could hear in her head were her mother's words to her as she ran towards the commotion just minutes before. <em>They found a body. They think it's, it's Maya.<em>

Her words were like on repeat as she watched the corners shut the doors to the truck. "Nooo!" she screamed, trying and pleading to get towards the truck only to fail and lose energy. "She can't be dead. She just can't be!" she kept shouting, hoping and praying that this was just a cruel joke or something.

A. This was A's doings and now that Emily knew that, that A was somehow the reason her girlfriend was in a fucking body bag, the swimmer couldn't feel anything. She felt numb to the bone. Shaking her head, her sobs continued to rack her body as Spencer held her up, her own tears soaking Emily's hair.

The three girls struggled as they brought Emily into Spencer's house. They didn't know what to do with their friend who seemed dead to world. Lying Emily down upon the couch, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria walked into the kitchen silent. The three girls couldn't even form words.

A knock could be heard on the door as Spencer ran towards it and opened it. Only to come face to face with a very distraught Pam Fields. "Hi, Mrs. Fields. She's in the living room. I'm so sorry but she won't even speak to any of us. She just seems so numb." Spencer stated, moving out of the way as Pam made her way towards her daughter slowly.

"Emily, honey. I.. I'm so sorry sweetheart." her words were soft as the woman slowly sat beside her daughter. Taking Emily into her arms, she couldn't help but shake her head as Emily began to cry all over again, sobbing hysterically.

"She.. she can't be dead mom! I love her! I was finally happy and now this? First Alison, now Maya. Why me mama? Why me? Why can't I get a happy ending for once in my damn life. I just want her back! She was mine mama, she was fucking mine!" Emily screamed, breaking completely down in her mother's arms who couldn't do anything but hold her very broken daughter.

Shaking her head, Emily pushed her mother away and ran towards the staircase only to be blocked by her three friends. "Emily, no! You are not leaving this room. Please just stay." the taller brunette of the three stated softly.

"Don't. Don't you dare! I don't think you get it, none of you fucking get it! She was MINE! And I was hers. I was fucking hers! Why huh? I was in love with her. Why Spence? Why did this have to happen?" her rant was shouted and no one, not even Emily's own mother knew what to do.

Sighing in defeat, Spencer, Aria and Hanna all moved out of the way as they turned and watched the very broken girl take two steps at a time, trying her best to get away. The door slamming was the last thing they heard before the girls and Pam all heard an ear shattering scream, soon followed by heartbreaking sobs.

Sitting on Spencer's bed, Emily grabbed a pillow and held it close to her chest. She didn't understand why everything bad was happening to her. Why did her friends have a happily ever after but she was told that her girlfriend might be dead. Dead. Body bag. The tears began once again as the broken girl rocked back and forth. Lost in her thoughts, Emily barely heard the beep, indicating that she had a text message. She really didn't feel like looking at her phone. Who else would it be? Mona was A, her friends were downstairs and so was her mother. Her father was over seas fighting in the war. Not a lot of people knew or had her number.

Sighing heavily, Emily grabbed her phone and opened it. Staring at the unknown text message. She hesitated for a moment before opening. Gasping, she covered her mouth with her left hand, not knowing what to do or say after reading the text message. How? Was someone playing a sick joke on her or something? Looking down at her phone, Emily's eyes were wide and wild as she re-read the message again.

**Emily, I am perfectly okay. I promise. Just know that I love you, I will always love you. Don't worry about me. -Unknown.**

It couldn't be Alison. Hello, Ali was dead. It sure as hell wasn't Paige. Paige and her had come to a decision that they would be friends. It wasn't Samara either. Samara was long gone from the picture. It only left one person. One person who everyone thought was dead, but was she really. Maya. Was Maya really okay? Was she really dead? If she was, then why did Emily just recieve a text message like that?


	3. Day with Olivia and Grace

**Chapter Three.**

**Day with Olivia and Grace.**

Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts. It means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter! (: Remember, reviews make me happy! Me gusta!

* * *

><p>Sitting on their king size bed, Emily looked down at her wedding ring and couldn't help but smile. How did she get so lucky? A beautiful wife and daughter. It had taken Emily a while, an entire journey for her to get to where she was today. A loud scream brought Emily out of her thoughts as the swimmer bolted up off the bed and ran down the stairs to the living room. Looking down, she sighed in relief as a broken lamp was scattered over the living room floor.<p>

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it. I was dancing and accidentally hit it. Am I in trouble?" the little girl who resembled Maya in so many ways looked up at her mother with wide doe eyes. Her small bottom lip was trembling, her dark locks moving frantically side to side as she began to shake her head and cry.

"Oh Grace sweetie, you're not in trouble. It was an accident. Mommy will clean this right up and than get our snacks for the park okay?" Emily softly stated, smiling down at her little girl.

"Okay mommy!" Grace exclaimed, running towards the stairs and up to her pink bedroom which was filled with teddy bears, coloring books, a small play house in the right corner of her room. While the little girl grabbed her backpack filled her toys for the day, Grace ran back downstairs and sat quietly on the couch waiting for her mother to finish.

The tall, graceful swimmer stood in the middle of her kitchen, making pb&j sandwiches. Grabbing a few bags of chocolate chips cookies and three Capri Sun Fruit Punch packs, Emily packed everything away in the picnic basket that sat upon the kitchen table. The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house as she heard Grace yell "Got it!" from the living room.

Sighing, Emily walked towards the front door and opened it, revealing a small brunette, and two blond, blue eyed girls before them.

"Auntie San and Britty! Hi!" Emily's daughter stated, happily moving out of the way for them to enter. She couldn't help but feel happy that she was spending the day with Olivia since her aunties were spending the day together.

Win for win.

The small jet black haired girl and the small blond ran into the living room and sat waiting, talking about their friends at school and who other than their mommies.

"Hey Em, thanks so much for doing this for us." Santana stated, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Emily only shrugged happily and walked back into the kitchen where she was still getting the food ready.

"It's no biggie San, I'm glad I can help. I know you and Britt need some alone time. So it's cool. Maya should be home soon, she went to the store." the swimmer smiled as her cousin and her wife sat down at the kitchen table, across from her.

"How are you doing? I know it will be a few years on Tuesday since that night in Rosewood." Santana whispered, not wanting to upset her cousin at all. She could see Emily tense for a moment than relaxed afterwards.

"I'm holding up. I mean yeah it was a bad time in my life, one that I'd like to forget but it's apart of my life, I'm okay though." she whispered, running her hand through her long locks.

"If you need us, you know where we are. For you and Maya. Don't ever hesitate Em." her cousin smiled and stated securely.

She knew it was going to be hard. It was always hard, how could it not be? Those many years ago. She watched as corners rolled a body bag towards the back of the truck. She cried. She was broken back then. No one knew who she was anymore. She completely lost herself, and why? Because during that time, she believed that the love of her life. The woman who was the mother of their beautiful daughter, her wife, and a best friend was dead.

_Everything happens for a reason._

Yes, that was true, so true that Emily didn't want to believe it sometimes.

* * *

><p>Emily, Olivia, Maya and Grace were sitting happily down on the picnic blanket, the two women watching the girls closely, making sure they didn't run off some place they weren't suppose to. The sun was beaming down on the small park in San Francisco, California and Emily couldn't be more happy.<p>

Wrapping her arms around her wife's torso, Emily softly kissed the side of Maya's head and pulled her closer to her body. "I love you, Mrs. Fields - St. Germain." the taller woman whispered softly, chuckling as Grace and Olivia raced towards the monkey bars, neither girls noticing that they were both too small to even reach them anyways.

"And I love you too, Mrs. Fields St. Germain." the smaller woman grinned, turning her face towards Emily's and lightly kissing her lips. It was an amazing feeling to be able to who they were without getting weird looks from other people around them. Ever since California legalized gay marriage, people couldn't be more happier to see that the world and people in it were slowly changing for the better.

"Emily, Maya is that you?" a soft voice yelled a bit to catch the couple's attention. Emily turned her head towards the sound of her and her wife's name being called and smiled as she saw Caleb and Hanna walking over with their three year old son, Jake.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Emily stated smiling at the small boy who was happily enjoying his ice cream.

"Ah, nothing just got done visiting Spencer and Toby." the happy couple and their son took a seat on the blanket and smiled at the two women before them. "We haven't seen you guys in forever, how's everything?" Caleb smiled, laughing as his son spilled some ice cream on his shirt.

Olivia and Grace ran over towards the adults, falling down onto the blanket clearly out of breath. "Hi auntie Hanna and Uncle Caleb!" both girls said together, blushing as their parents thought it was cute.

"My two fave girls. Hi! How are you doing?" the taller blond and dark haired man asked, getting bombarded with so many exciting news.

"Hi there Jake." Grace whispered, laughing as the little boy continued to waste his poor vanilla ice cream all over him.

As the day went on, Grace and Olivia chatting happily as the adults did the same, they were all happy that the day was perfect and couldn't be more happier.


	4. Smooth Criminal

**Chapter Four.**

**Rosewood, PA 2012.**

****You guys are really making me one happy writer! I promise not to disappoint. This story will have a lot of twists and major shockers. Just stay tuned. Reviews please. Oh and let me know what you guys would like to see!

* * *

><p><strong>Smooth Criminal<strong>

Emily sat quietly on Spencer's bed, re-reading the text message to the point she had it memorized. Sighing heavily, the swimmer's head snapped up as she heard a soft knock on the door. "Emily, may I come in?" Spencer's voice was soft but it held a bit of concern as well.

"It's your room, you can do whatever." she replied back, closing her eyes as she snapped her phone shut. Looking towards the door, the brunette watched as Spencer quietly made her way into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Em, how are you doing?" the tall brunette asked, slowly taking a seat on her bed.

Their eyes locked and Emily couldn't take it anymore. Bursting into tears, the swimmer shook her head frantically side to side. "I can't feel anything. I just want her back Spence." Emily whispered, a loud ring echoing throughout the room. Her eyes fell upon her phone, quickly flipping it open, she silently read the text message to herself. "I'm sorry Spencer, but my mom wants me home." she stated, quickly hugging Spencer goodbye.

Grabbing her things, Emily left the Hastings household, shouting a quick goodbye to Aria and Hanna. Finally away from her friends, Emily re-opened the text message and read it again.

**Emily, I know you're worried and you don't need to be. I'm safe and I know you're probably freaking out, but I promise you that I'm okay. All the question I know you have will be answered. Just please, don't give up Em. I know the girl whom I fell in love with. I love you and we will re-unite very soon. One clue though, **_**even the closest people in your life is your worst enemy. **_**- UNKOWN.**

* * *

><p>She stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. Her mouth was dry as she finally figure out three things. One, the text messages were from Maya, Maya wanted her to figure out who set this up, and three, Maya was definitely alive, or was she?<p>

Emily couldn't take it anymore, dialing the number from the text message, Emily patiently waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the voice repeated themselves before hanging up. Emily knew that voice. That voice belonged to no one other than _Santana Lopez_, Emily's cousin.

Why in the hell would she be answering the phone? Was Maya safe in Lima, Ohio with her cousin and her aunt Maria? So many question were ringing through her head that she couldn't concentrate. Hearing her phone start to ring, Emily looked down at it and nearly screamed. The number was calling her back.

Hesitantly looking down at her phone, Emily quickly pressed the talk button and placed the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" she stated, her breathing heavy, wondering if this was what a heart attack felt like.

"Em? Holy fucking shit! What are you doing girl?" Santana exclaimed.

"San, is there something that I should know?" Emily asked, walking down the street towards her house.

"Oh shit, my bad. I wasn't suppose to answer the phone, bye Em." she quickly ended the call, leaving a very confused Emily standing in the middle of the sidewalk, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>Shaking her head, Emily turned the corner and ran across the street towards her house. She froze, the night before is where she was standing right in the middle of the road, screaming and crying for Maya. Exhaling heavily, she heard her mother's voice from afar. Shaking out of her state, Emily looked at her mom and smiled lightly. "Hi mom." she whispered, walking up to her woman and clung to her, her body shaking with sobs.<p>

"Oh sweetheart, ssh. It's okay. Mama's here. I got you. Come on, let's get you inside." Pam reassured her daughter, walking towards the front door.

"Emily?" the voice was behind them. Turning around, Emily came face to face with Jason. What did Jason need with her?

"Yes, Jason?" the swimmer asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I just want you to know that I know who did it. I think you know what I'm talking about. I know who was behind it all. I know you want questions answered, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." the tall dirty blond man stated, waving bye. Emily was becoming more and more confused. She stood there, ignoring her mother's calls. To anyone else, she probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

There was only one thing that was running through her head.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck?_

What did Jason know? Did she wanna find out, of course she did so the swimmer made her decision to look into this. Wanting to know who the hell thought it was funny to kill the love of her life who she was beginning to believe was safe, alive, and living with her damn cousin in Lima, Ohio.


	5. Family Night with the Lopez  Pierce's

**Chapter Four.**

**Family Night with the Lopez-Pierce's.**

**AN: Thank you! Thank you, Thank you! You guys are really making me such a happy person. This chapter is a bit cute with Olivia and Grace. Reviews make me happy! Remember I don't own glee, Emaya, or Brittana, or PLL.**

* * *

><p>The Fields - St. Germain family sat together in the family room awaiting for Finding Nemo to begin. The smaller brunette girl was so excited she could barely contain it. The door bell rang just as the movie began. Maya, whom was snuggled close to her wife, stood up and walked towards the front door. Ever since that night in Rosewood, Maya made sure she knew the person and trusted them before letting them in. Looking through the peep hole, Maya smiled softly as the Lopez - Pierce family stood on the other side. Opening the door, Maya stepped aside as the small family of three made their way into the loving home they became very familiar to.<p>

"Hey Maya! How are you?" the tall blond asked, escorting her daughter and wife into the living room. The scene before Brittany, Olivia, Santana, and Maya could make anyone smile at the cuteness. There on the family couch sat Emily with her daughter Grace snuggled up together laughing at whatever scene was playing on the screen.

As the Fields - St. Germain and Lopez - Pierce family sat quietly watching the movie, Emily heard the house phone ring. Standing up quietly, the tall swimmer walked into the kitchen, picking up the phone. "Hello?" she asked, awaiting for whomever was on the other line to say something.

"Hey Em, this is Jason, I was wondering if I could speak with my god-daughter for a moment please?" Jason DiLaurentis asked softly.

"Yeah Jason, hold on a minute please." Emily stated, walking back into the living room and over towards her daughter. "Grace, your uncle Jason wants to speak with you." she proclaimed, handing the phone to her daughter.

Grace looked at her mom for a moment before taking the phone. "Hi Uncle Jason." Grace excitedly proclaimed, her eyes fully on the movie.

"Grace, if it's okay with your parents, I'd like to take you to the zoo next week." Jason asked, waiting for Grace to speak.

"I don't know Uncle Jason, I have a date with my friend next week." the little girl stated seriously.

All eyes were on Grace, her parents shocked and her aunties looked on suspiciously. "Yeah, I promise to let you know. I love you too uncle Jason." Grace said goodbye and hung up the phone afterwards.

"Grace Elizabeth Fields - St. Germain, who do you have a date with and you're too young to date anyways!" Emily proclaimed having pausing the movie seconds ago.

Grace slowly walked towards Santana, Brittany, and little Olivia. A serious look was plastered upon the little girls face as she finally stood before the small family. The entire room was quiet, everyone wondering what Grace had in mind.

"Aunt Sanny and Britty, may I please take Olivia out on a date here at my house next Friday? I promise to make sure she has a wonderful time here and that nothing bad happens to her. I'll protect her forever." Grace asked softly. The question was cute but Grace was serious as a heart attack.

The little blond, blue eyed girl smiled softly at Grace, slowly climbing off her mami's lap. Standing in front of Grace, Olivia took the little girl hands into hers. Olivia knew a few ways to talk to a girl. She watched her mommies all the time. Really slowly, Olivia leaned forward and softly kissed Grace on the lips. Pulling away, Olivia giggled. "I'd love to accompany you next Friday Grace." the small girl turned towards her now shocked parents, climbing back on her mami's lap.

Emily, Maya, Brittany, and Santana all sat there shocked, not knowing what to do or say. Grace was still standing there, a soft smile on her face along with a light blush as she sat down next to her parents. No one could take the smile off the little brunette's face as she sat there quietly, still feeling excited and giddy about what happened a few moments ago.


	6. Melissa Hastings did what

**Chapter 6.**

**Melissa Hastings did what?**

**Rosewood.**

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. To the anon who said it was a bit weird for Grace to be kissing Olivia since they are cousins. I know they are, just thought it would be cute. And yes, Grace is like Maya in a lot of ways! This is a lot mature, since there is a heavy Emaya scene in this chapter. Plus this is the longest chapter ever. I hope you in enjoy and please let me know if the smut was alright. Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting quietly in the Hastings' living room wondering why she was there in the first place. After the talk with Jason, Emily was beginning to question who was a friend or a foe. Spencer was out with Toby, Hanna was with Caleb, and Aria was with Ezra. All of her friends were with their respective others while she was still mourning hers. Even if now Emily was beginning to wonder if Maya was alive or not.<p>

"Jenna, I don't know, Mona already got sent to the nut house. I don't want to be next, besides I'm freaking pregnant for crying out loud." Melissa whispered into her phone.

Not knowing that anyone was in the house, Melissa continued her conversation with Jenna. "Melissa, I need you to do this for me please. You didn't have a problem with the last thing I told you to do." Jenna proclaimed.

"Don't! I didn't know they would find the body. I couldn't look at Emily that night. She was a complete mess. I still don't know if we did the right thing with that." Melissa stated harshly.

Emily, fully listening now, pulled out her cell phone and typed "S.O.S" to Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. Melissa couldn't have killed Maya could she?

The tall swimmer couldn't believe what she was hearing. No wonder she saw Melissa that night, standing behind the barricade with an emotionless state. She shushed her friends as they made their way into the living room and over towards their friend.

Emily had pressed the record button, hoping she could get everything that Melissa was saying as she slowly made her way towards the hallway where Melissa was standing.

"No Jenna! I am not doing that! You want help, than ask the one person you can't help but love and hate at the same time! Ask that little Vivian Darkbloom for your h help! I refuse to keep hurting those girls like we have been!" Melissa shouted loudly.

Emily couldn't believe what she had just heard. Quickly making her way towards her shocked friends. Emily shook her head in disbelief. Alison was dead wasn't she? All this shit was a big fucking crazy thing. What was really going on? Who in the hell did the cops find if Alison was in fact alive? Why the hell did she fake her death?

Melissa cam walking into the living room, oblivious to the girls in the kitchen. All the girls parents entered the Hastings' home, chatting away from their lunch date with one another.

"I can't believe you! I knew something was wrong that night. You didn't think I didn't see you behind the barricade that night?" Emily stated, silencing everyone in the room. The swimmer stalked over towards the now scared pregnant woman.

"E... Emily, I don't know what you're talking about!" Melissa shouted, shaking her head and falling down onto the couch.

"That is complete bullshit! You might want to check the house next time you're on the phone talking to someone Melissa. I heard every damn word you said. And believe me, when I say that I have it recorded. So do you want to explain to everyone why you was on the phone talking to Jenna Marshall about my fucking girlfriend and body bags?" Emily asked, shaking. She didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't even form words.

"Oh and one more thing." Emily was now standing directly in front of the Melissa. Leaning forward, Emily softly whispered into Melissa's ear. "You will tell me everything about this Vivian DarkBloom. And I mean everything or I will use what I have against you and send it directly to the cops. You seriously do not want to have Taylor in a prison cell do you?" she asked, pulling away as she took in the completely pale Melissa Hastings before her.

"I will tell you. You just have to tell me when and where. Honestly Emily, I'm so sorry." the pregnant woman stated, her voice cracking as Emily turned around to notice everyone looking at her shocked.

"Glad to see that we're on the same page. And before you go to your little buddies about this conversation, remember I'm the one with the evidence against you." the swimmer stated, walking out of the Hastings home, leaving everyone there in complete and utter silence and shock.

"MELISSA HASTINGS! WHAT ON EARTH WAS EMILY TALKING ABOUT?" Peter Hastings shouted, making everyone in the room jump from the sudden shout.

"I... I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Melissa quickly proclaimed, grabbing her keys and running out of the door. Everyone else was still standing there shocked. Not one person could figure out what was going on.

"I think I better go check on my daughter. She hasn't been herself since that night. I'm afraid she won't ever be the same." Pam Fields muttered, quickly grabbing her things and making a fast exit as well.

Still everyone in the room was thinking three things:

_WHAT. IN. THE. NAME. OF. JESUS._

_OH SHIT. EMILY IS NOT PLAYING AT ALL._

_MELISSA HASTINGS DID WHAT!_

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all left the house, hoping and praying they would find Emily somewhere. There weren't a lot of places to go in Rosewood. As the girls continued their search for Emily, none of them saw Jason slowly approaching them.

"Girls, don't worry. She's safe. I saw her walking towards the St. Germain residence. I'm helping her with everything. I know you probably can't trust me, but believe me when I say when this is only the beginning." Jason calmly stated, leaving the girls standing there confused.

* * *

><p>Back at the St. Germain's residence, Emily smiled at Maya's parents and slowly made her towards Maya's bedroom. Opening the door, she took a deep breath and smiled. Noticing that the room was still the same when Maya had surprised Emily with turning her room into a beautiful blue masterpiece. The broken swimmer made her way towards the king size bed, a small blush crept up as she laid there, thinking about the last time she and Maya was in this room and on this bed. Emily couldn't help but think back about that morning.<p>

_"The way I feel about you is crystal clear." Maya stated softly. She slowly brushed a piece of Emily's hair out of her face. Her heart beat was out of this world. She knew in this moment, in this time, that nothing and no one could ever change her feelings for her tall girlfriend._

_"I love you Emily." the words were soft as Maya smiled at the swimmer, not knowing that with those four words she had just taken her girlfriend's breath away. _

_Walking closer towards Emily, she leaned forward and softly yet passionately kissed Emily for all that was worth. Breaking apart, their breathing was a bit heavy, Emily smiling down at the beautiful girl before her._

_"I love you too, Maya." She breath out, giggling softly as Maya pulled her in for another kiss, breaking it apart to only pull her girlfriend towards her bed. Falling back onto her bed, Maya's eyes locked with Emily's, their breathing heavy as Emily slowly hovered over her, kissing her softly yet passionately._

_The swimmer felt Maya's hands travel towards her dark locks, entangling her hand within them as they continued their heavy make out session. Pulling away, Emily looked down at Maya, wanting to make sure she was okay with moving on. It was funny because in the beginning, Emily was the shy one and Maya was the one who made the first move, except for their first date at the movies._

_The dark skinned girl smirked, nodding towards her girlfriend, her hands snaking up Emily's shirt. She licked her lips lightly and couldn't help but feel like that temperature was rising in her bedroom. Shaking her head, Maya quickly pulled Emily's jacket off, her shirt following afterwards as the dark skinned girl took in all of her girlfriend's upper body. There were a lot of things running through Emily's head, but the only one that was sticking out was, __**fuck school.**_

_While Maya was taking in all of her girlfriend, Emily was pulling at the hem of Maya's wife beater. Maya could see the frustration and lust in her girlfriends eyes as she lifted herself up a bit to help Emily out. The tall swimmer grinned, pulling the wife beater up and over Maya's head, throwing it aside towards the floor._

_Pushing the smaller girl back down, Emily kissed her once more, her tongue grazing the bottom of Maya's begging for entrance. Once Maya had let Emily's tongue snake past her lips, the girls couldn't help the small, yet powerful moan escape them as their tongues finally made contact. They couldn't take anymore as both began frantically tearing each others clothes off, throwing them anywhere they can so they could get back to each other._

_Their kisses became erratic along with their breathing as Maya flipped them over, straddling her girlfriend while doing so. "What do you want Emily?" Maya's voice was low, but husky, making her girlfriend moan softly._

_"M... Maya, you know what I want." Emily panted, a slight growl escaping her lips as she looked up at her girlfriend._

_"Nu uh Ms. Fields. I need you to tell me exactly what you want." Maya teasingly ran her hands along the sides of her girlfriend, running them down her toned stomach. She could feel her girlfriend's arousal on her inner thighs, knowing that Emily could feel hers as well._

_"Maya St. Germain! If you don't enter me right now, God hel..." her sentence was cut short, her breathing hitched, feeling her girlfriend's two fingers deep within her._

_"You were saying love?" Maya laughed a bit as she began a slow rhythm. Maya continued at her torturing pace, causing Emily to whimper and shake underneath her. She slowly began to pick up her pace, heat raiding from Emily as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers. The sounds that were coming from her girlfriend turned her on even more, making her wetter by the second._

_"Fuck, Maya please." the sentence was a whisper and if Maya wasn't looking at Emily, she probably would have missed it. Thrusting her fingers deeper into her girlfriend, Maya picked up her pace, slowly but erratically grinding against Emily's leg._

_Emily could feel herself getting close and she didn't want to release yet. Smirking, she shocked Maya when she flipped them over, leaning down and kissing her with such love and lust. Moving down, Emily trailed her lips down Maya's neck, sucking hard on her pulse point, making sure she left a mark. Continuing on her journey, she left soft butterfly kisses along the journey of Maya's breasts, taking her right nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and long. She loved making her girlfriend squirm and from the sounds Maya were making, she was doing everything right._

_Softly kissing her way down Maya's beautiful body, Emily stopped at her bellybutton, her eyes locking with Maya's. She noticed how her girlfriend's eyes were hooded and her breathing was heavy. Slowly pulling her legs apart, Emily softly kissed Maya's clit, causing her girlfriend to squirm and moan loudly above her. She could taste her girlfriend's arousal and to say it was addicting was an understatement. Moaning at the husky, yet addicting taste, Emily dipped her tongue into her girlfriend's hot, dripping wetness._

_"Mmm, baby." she moaned out, flicking Maya's clit with her tongue as she slid her index and middle finger deep into her girlfriend's tight pussy, pulling in and out slowly. Picking up her pace, Emily continued to slide her fingers in and out of her girlfriend while her tongue teased the bundle of nerves._

_"E... Em baby, I'm close." Maya panted, grinding her hips frantically meeting Emily's pace. She could feel herself tightening around Emily's fingers and she couldn't take it anymore. Emily was picking up her pace even faster, moans escaping her lips as she gripped the sheets of the bed, her head tossing side to side._

_"Keep going, god I'm so close Em." she proclaimed, feeling her slowly reaching her orgasm as Emily continued to slide her fingers in and out of her at a frantic pace._

_As Emily slowly helped Maya ride out her orgasm, Maya couldn't help but moan at the intimacy. Her breathing was heavy as she rode out her climax, pulling Emily up and close to her, kissing her passionately on the lips. "I love you." she whispered against Emily's lips softly._

_"Now it's your turn." Maya's voice was low and Emily wondered how she could from sweet to husky in mere seconds._

_"I'm good baby, trust me. It was all about you, you can re-pay me tonight." the swimmer whispered to her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulder. Both girls were in such peace that neither realized that they were really late for school._

Emily was so into her flashback, she didn't hear her phone going off or noticing that both Maya's parents were watching her from the door. They both sighed quietly, wondering if their daughter's girlfriend would ever be okay. Would they even be okay.

**Meet me in the barn behind our house please. I need to get everything off my chest. - Melissa H.**

Emily looked down at her phone and slowly sat up on the bed, taking a pillow and inhaling the sweet, intoxicating scent that was her girlfriend. Sighing, Emily walked out of the room, closing the door silently and making her way down the stairs of the St. Germain home. This place was like a second home to her and it would always be that she. She was considered family anyways due to Maya's parents just absolutely loving her.


	7. Maya's Surprise for Emily

**Chapter 7.**

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. I was in the hospital and I've been very sick. This is highly mature rated due to the Emaya scene. Also there is a bit of Grace in here. I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. I'm working on chapters 8 and 9 as we speak. Just be looking out. Also, my internet access at home is kind of limited so please be patient with my updates. Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's surprise for Emily.<strong>

The sun was beaming brightly outside, causing some light to make its way through the blinds of the master bedroom. A soft grunt could be heard as Maya turned in her sleep, only to notice that she couldn't. Opening one eye, Maya peeked at her wife and smiled, noticing that her wife's head was lying softly on her chest. It was Tuesday. The anniversary of that horrible night in Rosewood. The dark haired girl sighed to herself quietly, hoping she wasn't waking her wife up by doing so. Taking a peek at the clock, she saw that it was almost noon. "Emily, sweetheart, we have to get up so we can bring Grace over to Brittany's and Santana's." she whispered softly, laughing as Emily made it a point to not move by tightening her grip around her wife's torso.

A loud bang on the bedroom door spooked Emily as she quickly shot up and looked around. "What the hell?" the swimmer questioned, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Maya laughed at her wife and made her way towards the door. Opening it, she smiled as she came face to face with her daughter Grace who looked like it seemed to have dressed herself.

"Mommies! You have to get up! Today is the day I go over to Auntie San's and Britt!" the excited little four year old exclaimed.

"Ugh. We're coming little girl!" Emily laughed, finally climbing out of her bed. "Let mama and me get dressed and we will take you over princess." Emily proclaimed watching as Grace nodded and ran towards her room.

"I swear, she gets that excitement from somewhere. I don't know if it's from us or her spending so much time with Olivia." Maya laughed and turned towards her wife.

"Ah, I think she get's it from you darling, I remember a special someone getting over excited because I surprised her with a dinner date out of this world. I wonder, who that person is." the shorter woman laughed as Emily pulled her into her arms.

"Mhm, well I remember someone else getting over excited for an entirely different reason. She was so excited that when I entered the bedroom, she had no shame in lying in the bed with absolutely nothing on." Emily laughed as Maya blushed heavily.

"HEY! I do not regret that one bit, I had fun that night!" the shorter woman laughed, nuzzling her face into her wife's chest.

"MOMMIES! COME ON, I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!" Grace screamed, causing the two women to pull away and make their way towards their bathroom.

After the two women finally were freshened up and ready. The wives walked out of their bedroom and down the hall, only to find their daughter placing her backpack on.

"Finally, I mean gosh what were you two doing? Kissing each other?" Grace asked, turned towards her mothers with a serious look upon her face.

"Grace Elizabeth! We were not kissing, and if we were you could wait a few moments." Emily stated, wrapping her arm around Maya's waist.

"Okay mommy, but we both know that when YOU kiss mama, she never wants to stop so it like takes forever to go some where. I swear, mama is like weird or something." Grace smirked the only smirk she knew and well it came from Maya.

"Gosh, she is such your kid it's crazy!" the tall swimmer said, turning around to leave the room.

Maya and Grace laughed loudly, both of them walking out of Grace's room and down towards the living room.

"I mean, I remember mama telling me how you asked her out on a date and your exact words were, "two friends going to a dinner and a movie, no big." and than mama was all "what it's called when two people go to a dinner a movie?" and than you were all "it's called a date" and mama got that look on her face that meant she had you right where she wanted you and bam!" Grace explained, turning towards her mother's with a grin upon her face.

"honey, it's official, she is so your kid. I mean seriously? You both get that look on your faces knowing that you both have me right where you want me. I swear she's like a clone of you or something!" Emily laughed, looking at both her girls.

Maya and Grace smiled at Emily as the family made their way towards the car to leave. As the family made their way through the small neighborhood they lived in, Maya and Grace continued to chat happily as Emily drove towards her cousin's house. Finally reaching her cousin's house. The three girls climbed out the car and made their way towards the front door.

The door was opened before any of the girls could ring the door bell, smiling brightly at the little girl before them. "Hi there Olivia, happy to have Grace spend the night tonight?" Maya asked, picking up the little girl as she, Grace and Emily made their way into the home.

"Britt, baby, they're here!" Santana screamed from downstairs, smiling as they walked into the living room.

"Hey San, thanks for doing this for us tonight. It really means a lot to us." Maya proclaimed, placing Olivia down on the floor, laughing as the two girls made their way towards Olivia's bedroom.

"Ah, Maya, it's no big. I know you've been excited to give Emily your surprise so I'm just glad we can help." the small brunette stated happily.

The family talked for a while than Emily and Maya left to go back towards their home. "Emily honey, I have a surprise for you." the shorter woman stated, lacing her free hand with her wife's as she continued to drive towards their house.

* * *

><p>"OH! I'm so excited, what is it?" Emily asked, practically bouncing in her seat. She couldn't help but feel happy, wondering what her wife had in store for her.<p>

"Well, it's a surprise. I can't tell you." Maya proclaimed, pulling into their driveway and cutting off the car. As the lovely couple sat silently in the car, Maya turned and faced her beautiful wife.

"Em, I know today might be hard for the both of us, but I don't want us crying. I want us to have a wonderful day today. So, be prepared to be spoiled tonight babe." Maya said, leaning forward, claiming her wife's lips in soft kiss.

The day went by with Maya cooking breakfast for Emily to Maya standing in their bathroom running water in their hot tub. It had been a wonderful day. No tears. No reminiscing about that night. To say Maya was a bit excited was an understatement. Squirting some bubbles into the tub, Maya walked into their candle lit bedroom, smirking knowing that Emily was downstairs pouting away.

"Emily, sweetheart! Can you please come up here for a moment?" Maya screamed down to her wife. Turning on the stereo, Maya changed the song to Go Little Dove remembering it from when they had a night at Spencer's house before Maya was shipped off to camp.

Emily made her way up the stairs, wondering what Maya wanted with her since she couldn't go upstairs all day that day. Walking into their bedroom, Emily's breath hitched as she took in the scenery before her.

"Ma...Maya when did you?" she couldn't even begin to wonder when Maya had time to do all of this. She grinned as she felt her wife's arms around her torso. Turning around into Maya's embrace, Emily pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you sweetheart. I... I don't know what to say." Emily stated, smiling as Maya lead the both of them towards their bathroom. Rose petals were floating on the top of the water in the tub as Maya slowly began to lift Emily's shirt up her body. Pulling the clothing off her wife, Maya was dead set on making sure the rest of the night was perfect.

"You never have to thank me Em, remember crystal clear." she whispered the last part, smiling as Emily caught on to her last two words. The swimmer stood silently, letting her wife take every clothing off of her, throwing it into a pile where her clothes were.

The couple lead each other towards the tub, each climbing in and relaxing as the hot water hit every muscle of their naked bodies. Emily pulled her wife close to her body and softly kissed her on the lips. Pulling back slowly, Emily locked her eyes with Maya's. "You didn't have to do all of this for me baby, I'm perfectly happy with just laying in bed with you all day." Emily proclaimed, kissing Maya once again.

Wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, Maya deepened the kiss, sneaking her tongue into her wife's mouth, earning a low moan from Emily. Without breaking the kiss, Maya reached over and pressed the button to start the jets for water.

The kiss deepened, Emily pulling Maya onto her lap, never letting her go. Pulling away slightly, Emily locked her eyes with Maya's and smiled softly. "Mmm, Mrs. Fields - St. Germain, what do you want?" Emily teased, running her right hand down the wet body of her wife. Softly nibbling on Maya's neck, Emily continued her journey, resting her lips against Maya's ear, softly whispering, "Open. Now." it was sweet, but also demanding.

Not one to waste any time, Maya did as she told, her breath hitching as she felt her wife's soft hand caress her bundle of nerves. "Shit, Em please." it was a whisper and if Emily wasn't paying attention she would have missed it.

"Please what, Maya?" the tall swimmer asked, teasingly sliding her index finger deep into her wife's throbbing wetness. She loved teasing her wife in more ways than one.

"Damn it Em! You know what!" Maya screamed, grinding her hips against Emily's hand.

Smirking, Emily picked up her wife and sat her on the edge of jacuzzi. She grinned, noticing her wife's surprise facial expression. "Nope, I'm going to have my way with you, understand?" she looked at her wife, waiting to see if she did fully understand. Smiling as Maya silently nodded, Emily sought out to do just that.

The tall swimmer ran her hands along her wife's inner thighs, her tongue slowly gliding along, while her thumb teased her clit in a very slow motion. Emily could feel her wife shifting and whimpering as she slid her middle finger deep into her, wanting and needing her wife in every way there was. Completely stopping all her advances, Emily laughed as she heard a few curse words come out of her wife's mouth.

"Why in Heaven's name did you stop?" Maya asked, her eyes glossed over, looking down at her wife. Oh shit. She had that look in her eye. Slowly sliding back into the water, Maya gazed into Emily's eyes, pulled her wife closer to her and passionately kissed her lips.

"Together." Emily whispered against soft lips, wrapping her arms around Maya's neck. The two lovely women were so wrapped up in each other that neither wanted to let the other go. Soft, passionate kisses were exchanged, hands roamed wet bodies. Maya's soft right hand cupped her wife's sex as Emily's left cupped Maya's. They both locked eyes with one another and slowly, yet passionately brought the other towards the edge. Names were screamed into the candle lit bathroom and all Maya wanted was for Emily to feel loved and wanted.

"I love you." Emily whispered to Maya, never letting her wife go for anything.

"I love you too Mrs. Fields - St. Germain." Maya mumbled, resting her head on her wife's chest.

It had been a rocky road for both women, together and apart for them to finally get to where they were today. Happily married with a four year old daughter, and what Maya didn't know was that they also had one on the way.


	8. Don't Forget me, I beg

**Chapter 8.**

**Here is chapter 8. I hope you like this and to everyone asking about the pregnancy, you will get your answers in due time I promise. :] Reviews make me happy. Please don't kill me with how I ended this chapter. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Forget me, I beg.<strong>

Emily stood silently in front of the Hastings' barn. The last time she was ever near the barn was the night Alison went missing. Taking a deep breath, the tall swimmer rose her right hand and softly knocked. She stepped back as the door was forcefully opened. Face to face, Emily stood before Melissa Hastings for a second time that day. "Hi Emily, please com in." the pregnant woman stated tiredly. Cautiously walking inside, Emily's eyes roamed the entire room quickly. Everything had changed since her last visit. Emily closed her eyes as she took another deep breath and walked towards the couch, sitting down quietly.

"Thank you for coming, I promise no one else is here." Melissa stated, taking a seat across from the swimmer. "Where do you want me to start?" the question was soft and for a moment, Emily didn't even hear the question.

"The beginning would be nice Melissa, I swear if this place is bugged or you have your friends hiding in other rooms, I will leave and go straight to the cops." Emily proclaimed seriously.

Melissa didn't know where to begin. Sh was scared, frustrated and down right exhausted. Sighing softly, the small pregnant woman ran her fingers through her dark locks. "I never wanted to be apart of this. I never wanted any of you to get hurt but you did in more ways than one. Do you know how hard it is being such a bitch to my baby sister? To know that I'm such a bitch that I didn't want to believe that the man I was in love with almost murdered her? Emily, I'm not a bad person. I was just caught in the middle of Alison's little game. A game that got her killed and you girls looking over your backs constantly. I knew about Alison and Ian, I knew completely everything. She was a weird child, girl and person in general. Alison kept secrets but never dished her own out. Gosh, the other night when you and the girls were standing around while the corners was busy, I didn't know what to do Emily." Melissa sighed, her eyes never leaving Emily's as the swimmer sat and listened carefully.

"That night I drew the line. That's where I stopped. I couldn't even look at you Emily. I still can't. When I do, all I see is you completely breaking down in my sister's arms. My sister who held you up while they took the body away. That will be the thing about you that I will always remember. It's like my own personal nightmare for being a bitch, heartless and down right cruel." Melissa stated, tears forming into her eyes. She slowly took Emily's hands into hers and locked her eyes with the now shaking swimmer.

"I'm so sorry Emily. For everything I have ever done to you and the girls, but you mostly. I didn't nor do I care about your sexual orientation, I just want you happy. I was the one who left you the note in your locker. I was the one who outed you to your mother and I am so deeply sorry for that. I didn't want to but Jenna, what she had on me, I didn't know what to do, so I hurt you in the process. I'm the one who sent you the A messages. It's like each of us was told which girl to torture and well I was the one who got you. Beautiful little innocent Emily. The shy one who had a secret so personal that it could literally rip you apart from the inside out. I don't know what you went through when you came out to your parents. I know your mother wasn't too keen on it and I'm sorry that I put you through that much pain, but Emily you have to believe me, I never ever wanted any of you to get hurt." Melissa was now in tears and well Emily could barely control her sobs.

"W... why did you hurt me so much? It makes me think I did something wrong to you. Do you know what it's like to be gay? To have a secret that ripped you apart from the inside out. A secret that left you beyond confused and heartbroken? Melissa when I came out to my parents I got mixed signals. My father accepted it like it was nothing else. He didn't care if I liked girls or guys. My mom on the other hand, well she didn't like it all. She got my girlfriend sent away for months. She caused me so much pain that the most hurtful thing I have ever said to her was, "for the first time in my life, I'm ashamed that you are my mother." and why? All because she thought me and Maya were having sex when all we were doing at that time was studying. My mother doesn't know about mine and Maya's day before school one day. Will she know? Maybe one day but Melissa you need to understand that out of all us, even Ali, I was the shy one. I was the one who kept to herself most of the time. Alison picked on me the most because she knew I wouldn't say anything smart back to her. I loved her, why would I be smart to her? That's the thing she loved about me the most besides me going all "killer" on a person if they were ever mean to her. She loved the fact that out of us all, I was the most vulnerable one." Emily looked down at her hands in Melissa and sighed softly.

"Emily, I'm so sorry and I don't know how I could ever prove to you that I never meant to hurt any of you." the smaller woman proclaimed, completely shocked from what Emily had just told her.

"I won't be able to be around you Melissa. You have caused me so much pain it's not even funny. I know you're not a bad person but honestly, you can be fucking creepy when you want to." the swimmer proclaimed, laughing a bit at the end.

"I want you to stay far away from me until I am ready to talk to you again. Melissa, you are my best friends older sister. You hurt us in more ways than just one and to think that you would stoop that low to even hurt your own flesh and blood is just fucked up. I mean how can you do that your sister? Your baby sister Melissa. Now enough with this mushy shit, please tell me about Vivian Darkbloom because I can tell you right now that I know that Alison is Vivian." Emily stated, pulling her hands away from Melissa's grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Lima, Ohio.<strong>

"Maya are you fucking crazy?" Santana screamed, her arms falling to her sides as she gaped at the girl before her.

"Santana, she might be your cousin but she's the love of my life and I think she deserves some answers from me along with the people who did this to me. If you're not going to help then I'll find my own way back to Rosewood." Maya stated, her arms crossed over her chest.

The two girls had been going back and forth for the last hour. It was pretty entertaining for the people in the room as Brittany and Mr. and Mrs. Lopez watched with anticipation.

"Santana, you can't tell her she can't go back. What if it was Brittany in Emily's situation? Wouldn't you want to go back home? To the love of your life and start your life with her?" Maria Lopez asked, her eyebrow raised at her daughter. She knew, hell everyone knew that with that statement that Santana would understand where Maya was coming from.

"Your mom's right Sanny, I don't know what I would do if I was in Maya's spot or Emily's. It's clear that Maya loves Emily the way I love you. Now I know you wouldn't keep your cousin from being happy would you? I mean do you remember the last time we saw her? You dragged me with you that day. I didn't know what to do. You were so broken and you went to the last person you ever thought you'd have to go to. Sanny, she helped you with everything dealing with your sexuality. Emily deserves to be happy too and she has that with Maya." the beautiful blue eyed girl said, seriously to her girlfriend.

Santana couldn't disagree with her mother or her girlfriend. If it hadn't been for Emily, Santana probably wouldn't even be there in the first place. Standing in the living with her family, Santana thought back to when she had no choice but to go to Emily.

_Santana stood quietly in the front porch of her cousins house, wondering why she was there in the first place. Feeling a soft hand upon her back, Santana looked towards her girlfriend and smiled shyly. She couldn't believe she had to come to her cousin for help but after the day she had, she just needed Emily and her girlfriend. Softly knocking on the door, the two girls waited for someone to answer. Santana held her breath as she watched the front door slowly open only to reveal a very concerned Mrs. Fields._

_"Santana, sweetheart what are you doing here?" the woman asked, taking in her niece's complete body structure._

_"A... aunt Pam, please, w- where's Emily?" Santana choked out. She could feel the tears coming back and she didn't want to break down again. Not until she was in the secure bedroom of Emily._

_"Emily! Get down here now! Santana's here with Brittany!" Pam screamed only for the three women to hear frantic footsteps on the staircase._

_"San, h-" Emily's sentence was cut short as she took in her cousin's state. "Honey, what's wrong?" Emily asked, shocked as she quickly caught her cousin in her arms. Santana stood there sobbing, while Brittany, Pam and Emily looked down at the broken girl._

_Emily escorted the two teenagers into her home and room. Brittany sat quietly next to Santana, taking the broken Latina into her arms and holding her close._

_"O...outed. Hallway. Emily, some jackass named Finn Hudson outed me in a crowded hallway. I'm so scared to tell my parents Em." Santana proclaimed, her unshed tears slowly making their way down her cheeks._

_"Oh Santana sweetheart. I'm so sorry. Everything will be alright. I will always be here for you. A little advice, tell them soon. Before someone else tells them. I didn't get a chance to tell my mom because someone else outed me to her but I did come out to my dad. I know how it feels to be outed. It hurts but I promise you, it does get better." Emily softly said, watching the two girls before._

_"I... I just love Brittany so much you know? She's my everything and I really do not want my mami and papi to look at me differently. I'm still their little girl." she mumbled, sighing contently as Brittany ran her fingers through her locks._

_"And you always will be San, that will never change. Now chin up because my cousin doesn't let things like this get her down. You have the love of your life sitting next to you sweetheart. Fuck what everyone else thinks and says. You have to live for you and be happy for you which I know you are I mean you have Brittany as your lover. So don't. Don't let this obstacle in your life tear you down and bring you to a dark place because you have something to live for, you have something to be proud of. You have someone who makes you so happy Santana, don't let anyone take that away from you." Emily proudly stated, smiling as her cousin took her words seriously and hugged her tightly._

Santana slowly came out of her flashback as she smiled softly to Maya. "Alright, let's get you back home to your girl. We will get you a plane ticket to Rosewood tomorrow morning, and of course me and Brittany are coming to bid you farewell, at least for now. If I know my cousin like I do, you're apart of this family. You became apart of this family the moment you met her." Santana proudly stated, pulling Maya into a hug.

"No Santana, I need to leave now." Maya stated, smiling as she nodded towards the Lopez's.

"We got her a ticket for tonight San. You and Brittany will go tomorrow. But she leaves for the airport in an hour so we have to get her to the airport." Carlos Lopez proudly stated to his daughter.

The Lopez's and Brittany helped Maya pack up her things for her plane ride back home. They were all happy for the girl and could only imagine what Emily would feel when she found out about Maya's return. As they reached the airport, they all stood silently around, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez along with Brittany said their goodbyes to the dark haired woman, knowing fully well that Maya was and will forever be apart of the family, just like Brittany.

Standing in front of Santana, Maya smiled softly at her new best friend. It was going to be hard to say goodbye, she knew that but she wanted to get to Emily as soon as possible.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lopez." Maya said, pulling Santana into a last hug before boarding her plane. Maya turned and waved towards the family, happy for what they had did for her.

"Of course you will St. Germain. Who else would be willing to go all Lima Heights on those fuckers?" Santana screamed and laughed at Maya's shocked face.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Rosewood.<strong>

Emily sat quietly on the couch in the barn as she went over what her and Melissa had just talked about. All she wanted was the complete truth and for the first time in a long time she felt like she was getting the entire truth.

"You're right Emily, she's alive. I know what you're thinking. How can Alison be alive when they found a body? Well it was her sister who was murdered. Courtney. Poor little Courtney. From what I was told, they switched places that night that summer. Alison didn't want to face Ian, Garrett, me, Jenna and Mona so she asked Courtney to go in her place. Never did Alison know that she would get her twin sister killed. We didn't know it was Courtney until the very end when she mumbled something about Alison. We all freaked out. Ian, stupid asshole buried her alive and well you know the rest." Melissa proclaimed.

"Alright, I've had enough of this. We can continue this conversation another time. You've told me enough but I was serious when I said I didn't want to be around you. I will call you and let you know when we can finish this conversation. Right now, I just need to be alone." Emily stated, quickly standing and leaving a very confused Melissa in her state.

Emily rushed home quickly. She didn't know what to do with the info she had just learned. She knew she had to tell the girls and she would, but right now all she wanted was to lay in her bed and dream of Maya. Her girlfriend.

Sighing contently as she finally made her way home, Emily walked up the stairs and quietly entered her home. "Mom I'm home!" she screamed, knowing her mother was still awake.

"Ah honey! There is a surprise for you in your room. I suggest you go check what it is." Pam excitedly stated, praying and hoping she would get her daughter back tonight.

Emily looked at her mother confused, slowly making her way towards her bedroom door. Stopping, Emily took a deep breath and slowly opened her door, only to come face to face with the last person she thought she'd never see again.

"Maya..." Emily breathed, her eyes watering as she just stood there staring at the love of her life.


	9. Zoo day with Uncle Jason gone wrong

**Chapter 9.**

**AN: Here is chapter 9! You guys will be getting two chapters so I hope you're happy. Yes, the next chapter will be amazingly awesome and a bit funny with Pam. This chapter is a bit sad due to Grace. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY (: You guys are amazing and you are getting the pregnancy questions answered in this chapter (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zoo Day with Uncle Jason gone wrong.<strong>

Grace Elizabeth was sitting happily upon the couch in their living room awaiting for her uncle Jason to pick her up. She was excited because they were finally going to the zoo together. The sound of the door bell echoed throughout the entire house causing Grace to jump up in excitement. "UNCLE JASON'S HERE!" The little four year old exclaimed.

Grace's little body easily guided through the kitchen smiling at her mama brightly. "I'm so excited mama, I'm going see so many awesome animals!" she proclaimed, laughing as Maya started to tickle her a bit.

"Grace! How's my little lamb doing?" Jason proclaimed, scooping his god-daughter up into his arms and kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm good uncle Jason, really excited about today and seeing the animals. Can we see the pandas? They are my favorite and can we take pictures so mama and mommy can see how much fun we had today?" she flooded the blond haired man with questions causing the three adults to chuckle at the little girls excitement.

"Of course we can lamb, they will so jealous of our time together" the man snickered as he grabbed the small backpack Emily pushed his way.

"All her things are in there. Her small sweater if it gets cold, her pump for her breathing if it gets out of control and she has an attack. If something comes up please don't hesitate to call us." Maya stated, hugging the man close to her body. She and Jason's friendship was strong. He was the man who saved her life. If it wasn't for him, she'd be dead right now and not having been blessed with her amazing girls.

The phone rang causing everyone to turn towards the noise. Maya walked over towards and answered it softly. "Hello."

"Hey there Maya, I'm calling to see if I can speak with Grace a moment?" the voice on the other asked softly.

"Ah, yes hold on." she said handing the phone to her daughter.

"Hello?" Grace asked only to scream second later after finding out who it was.

"DADDY!, Hi!" Grace stated, smiling at both her moms in the process.

"How's daddy's little girl doing?" Puck asked, missing her so much while he was in Lima visiting his mother.

"I'm doing good daddy, when can I see you?" Grace asked, watching as her mothers and Jason talked quietly in the living room.

"Ah baby girl, you will see daddy soon. Your aunt San is having a huge get together and daddy will be there, I promise. I have to go. I just wanted to say hi to my little girl, let me talk back to your mama sweetheart. Daddy loves you." Puck said.

"Okay daddy, I can't wait to see you soon and I love you too bye daddy." she said handing the phone back to her mama.

Maya and Puck chatted for a while before she hung up and said goodbye to her daughter for the day.

Jason smiled softly at his god-daughter while she sung the song on the radio at the top of her lungs. Jason continued driving, finally reaching the city zoo. "Ready to have fun lamb?" Jason asked, climbing out and grabbing the small backpack filled with Grace's things.

"YES UNCLE JASON! I'm so excited!" Grace screamed, smiling as Jason took her small hand into his.

The pair went from cage to cage smiling as Grace awed at the giraffes, zebras, and hippos. The day was going well and Grace was having the time of her life. Jason's breath hitched as he turned only to catch his estranged sister watching him and Grace closely.

"Oh shit." he muttered, picking up Grace into his arms.

"Sweetheart, we have to go, I'm so sorry to be cutting our day short but I need to get you home." he said, sad when he noticed tears forming in his god daughter's eyes.

"I promise we will come again another time." he whispered, walking quickly out of the zoo. Jason quickly made towards his car and safely buckled Grace in.

Jason quickly made his way back to the Fields - St. Germain residence. Knocking on the door, he smiled as he Emily opened the door confused.

"Jason, what are you doing back so early?" Emily asked, her eyebrow raising in question.

"I have to go to work, something really important came up." he lied.

"Oh okay, come on princess, mommy is making mac and cheese tonight." Emily stated softly, taking Grace into her arms.

She could tell her daughter was upset and it broke her heart to see her daughter so sad. "I'm so sorry your day was ruined princess." Emily stated softly, kissing Grace on the forehead.


	10. Such a Beautiful Reunion

**Chapter 10.**

**AN: OMG! 101 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you so much.  
><strong>

**WARNING: Please do not be eating or drinking anything while reading this chapter. Unless you want to choke on food or do a shitload of spit takes you break your computer please be drink and food free. This is highly mature and funny as shit. I hope you have fun reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Seriously though, DO NOT EAT OR DRINK WHILE READING. I do not want to be responsible for someone's computer breaking or someone dying because they choked on food. xoxo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Such a beautiful reunion.<strong>

Emily stood before her girlfriend completely speechless. Was she dreaming? Yeah, she had to be dreaming. "This is not real. I have completely lost it. I'm dreaming or am I hallucinating? Yep, I'm doing just that." she mumbled to herself. Her eyes were still filled with unshed tears.

"M... Maya is that really you?" she whispered, her breath caught in her throat wondering if this was actually real.

"Yes Emily, it's really me." Maya whispered slowly walking towards Emily. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she stood face to face with the love of her life.

"Remember, _crystal clear."_ Maya smiled, pulling Emily into her body and kissing her with everything that she was.

A moan escaped Emily's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Maya, pulling her flush against her body. "Mmm, Maya. God I've missed you so much." she stated after they pulled back due to lack of air.

"And I've missed you." Maya whispered, her voice laced with lust and love.

Emily smirked and pulled Maya against her body once more, turning them around as she than pushed Maya clean against the door frame. Running her hands along Maya's body. Emily couldn't believe that she was in front of the love of her life, running her hands along the body she missed deeply.

Eyes dark, Emily bit her lower lip and ran her eyes up and down Maya's body. Damn. _She's so fucking hot. _Emily thought to herself. She could see the lust in Maya's eyes and all she could do at the second was kiss Maya deeply and passionately.

"I want you." she whispered against plump lips, noticing how Maya's breathing had labored. Their moment was stopped when Pam made her way towards Emily's bedroom.

"Maya, I'm so glad you're okay but Emily you hav-" her sentence was cut off by the look she was given by her daughter.

"I'm going to stop you right there mom. Mom, get the fuck out of the house now. I advise you to do so because the things I want to do right now needs to be done behind closed doors. Unless you want to be scarred for life, I really do advise you to leave. I refuse to drag Maya all the way to her house and do the same thing to her parents so I can have my way with her." Emily stated seriously. She could hear Maya chuckling at Pam's facial expression.

Pam stood before the girls completely shocked. Did her daughter just kick her out of her own house? Looking from girl to girl, Pam realized she ruined a very intimate moment between the two.

"I... I'll be leaving now. Next time Emily, just say you want to have sex instead of saying all of that. I didn't need to know." Pam stated, turning around and quickly leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Pam stood outside Ashley Marin's house completely shocked that she had indeed had been kicked out of her own house by her seventeen year old daughter.<p>

Knocking softly on the door, Pam waited for someone to answer only to be smiling at a confused Hanna Marin.

"Hi, Mrs. Fields, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked softly.

"Maya's back and well let's just say they needed to be alone." Pam stated entering the Marin household.

"Hold up, you're telling me that Emily kicked you out of your own house?" Hanna asked a smirk appearing on her lips just as her mother entered the room.

"What's going on, is everything okay Pam?" Ashley asked, concerned.

"Yes, it's just Emily kicked me out of my own house! Ashley the things she said!" Pam exclaimed.

"Oh lord, you're telling me that Maya and Emily are getting their bow chicka wow wow on?" Hanna asked, laughing slightly.

"Oh god, please don't start Hanna." Pam pleaded, watching as Hanna just shook her head with laughter.

"I don't think you understand how awesome this is! Emily kicked you out to get down and dirty with her girlfriend! EMILY'S GETTIN' HER FREAK ON! I can't wait to ask how it went and tell the girls." Hanna stated excitedly as she jumped up and down with glee.

"ASHLEY! MAKE HER STOP! Oh god, my baby. My baby girl is... I... the sheets. OH GOD THE SHEETS! I refuse to touch them Ashley. Oh god. Hanna finds this so funny and I... my baby girl is having sex! Lesbian sex, I don't even know how lesbians have sex! ASHLEY WHAT DO LESBIANS DO? Wait, do not answer that question. Oh god. Now Hanna want to know about my daughter's sex life. Why couldn't I be in Texas? Why? Oh I... I just want my husband." Pam muttered causing Hanna to fall over and onto the floor in complete hysterics.

"Mrs. Fields, let's just say that Maya will have her tongue, fingers and lips all over your daughter. Knuckle freakin' deep! OH MY GLEE! This is so exciting. I wonder who likes being a top or bottom. They are probably scissoring. Do you know what that is Mrs. Fields? It's where they are both completely grinding against each other. GO EMILY!" Hanna explained after she controlled herself only to burst into a fit or hysterics at Pam's current facial expression.

"HANNA! She didn't need to know. She said not to answer the question remember?" Ashley proclaimed looking at Pam who stood there with wide eyes and mumbling about how scissoring wasn't safe and how she wanted her husband. Oh poor Pam. Ashley felt for the woman.

"OH MY GOD! THE FUCKING IMAGES! GET THEM OUT. GET THEM OUT NOW!" Pam screamed shaking her head, causing Hanna to laugh even more to the point she was in tears.

Poor Mrs. Fields. Scarred for life.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Emily and Maya.<strong>

It was perfect. She had kicked her mother out of the house and now she was standing in front of the woman she knew she'd marry one day.

"Now that she is gone, where were we?" Emily smirked, kissing Maya passionately. Hearing Maya's moans only fueled Emily on even more. Growling softly, Emily pulled away only to rip Maya's top off, throwing it aside. "God, you're so fucking beautiful." she husked out, pulling Maya towards her bed.

Pushing Maya down onto her bed, Emily climbed on top of her girlfriend, straddling her. Leaning down, Emily took Maya's lips into hers as she slowly began to grind her hips against Maya's center. "Mhm, you're too clothed. Some things need to come off don't you agree love?" she asked, her voice with such lust and love.

Emily pulled her own shirt over her head followed by her bra, throwing them both aside. She looked down at her girlfriend and smiled softly. Maya pushed Emily off of her for a moment and quickly discarded her clothes, watching as Emily quickly undressed as well. Maya pulled Emily into her as she quickly thrusted two fingers deep inside her girlfriends wetness. Emily's breath hitched completely taken off guard. She hissed what sounded like the word "fuck", Maya sliding her fingers in and out of her at quick pace. Emily smirked to herself, if Maya wanted to play this game, then game on.

Emily took three fingers and shoved them deep within her girlfriend, causing Maya to scream out her name in sweet pleasure. They locked eyes, communicating silently knowing that they wanted to cum together. Their paces quickened and all you could hear in the room was screams, moans, name calling, swearing and the sweet sounds of fingers thrusting deeply into soaked wetness and folds.

Both girls were really close, their walls clenching and un-clenching around the others fingers.

"FUCK EMILLLLLY BABY!" Maya's screams echoed throughout the entire house.

"OH GOD MAYA!" Emily screamed as they both brought each other in and out of Earth with earth shattering orgasms.

"I love you so much, forever and always." Emily whispered as they both collapsed against each other.

"And I love you so much too baby, forever and always. Best reunion yet baby." Maya whispered, softly kissing Emily's lips as both girls slowly crept into a beautiful sleep.


	11. Ice cream day with Mama and Mommy

**Chapter 11.**

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait. I am seriously having some major internet problems. Please! Please bare with me here folks! And 126 reviews! You guys are freaking amazing! Thank you and I hope this chapter makes you happy :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ice cream day with Mama and Mommy.<strong>

Grace couldn't understand why she was standing before both her parents completely confused. Her mommy was holding back her mama and well everything was very weird because mama was screaming and yelling at a blond haired woman who looked absolutely frightened. Shaking her head, the little four year old wondered how their ice cream day had turned to these events before her. Oh yeah, now she remembered.

**An hour before the event.**

Emily and Maya were sitting up in bed wondering how they could cheer their little princess up. Ever since coming home from the zoo trip with her uncle too early, Grace had been in a slump. The poor little four year old was sad and didn't want to talk or play or anything. Emily and Maya was becoming worried about their daughter. Sighing heavily, Maya turned towards her wife and smiled softly.

"Em, I don't know what to do. Our baby girl is completely sad because Jason had to cut their day short yesterday. I thought she'd be over it but she's not." Maya proclaimed, concerned about Grace.

"Yeah I know, it's so sad Maya. He said he had something come up at work but I can't help but feel like he's lying about something. I mean he came back and he seemed totally off edge. Jason isn't like that. We both know he isn't unless something or someone seriously spooked him out. Maya what if he saw some-" Emily's sentence was cut off as she jumped up from their bed and ran towards their bathroom.

Emily had been having morning sickness for the past few days now. Maya thought it was just a bug but now the shorter woman was seriously worrying about her wife. Climbing out of bed, Maya made her way towards their bathroom slowly. Bending down, Maya pulled her wife's hair back as Emily continued to upchuck everything from last night.

"Emily, I'm worried about you. You've been throwing up for the past few days now. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Maya asked, grabbing a towel from their jacuzzi to gently wipe away at Emily's mouth.

Smiling softly, Emily shook her head, taking Maya's hands into hers. "No, I know why I'm throwing up. Maya it's because I'm pregnant." she whispered the last part only to have her wife sitting here completely speechless.

"You're what?" she asked.

"Maya, I'm pregnant. Remember the other night when we.." she paused, taking in her wife's facial and body language.

"Yes Emily sweetheart. I remember the other night. I think the neighbors remember the other night as well. I didn't know that you took on the first try. I mean Puck didn't have a problem with supplying us with some of his jizz when he was down here while Gracie was spending time at San's." the shorter woman stated.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you happy?" Emily ducked her head, not wanting to know if Maya was upset or happy.

"Emily, baby, I'm freaking happy we're having another baby. I mean I've always wanted more and now we're having another baby. I couldn't be more thrilled love." she smiled, slowly lifting up Emily's head, placing a soft loving kiss on her soft lips.

"Great, now let's go get ice cream since I can hear Grace pounding on our bedroom door." Emily chuckled and stood up, fixing her clothes.

* * *

><p>The lovely couple cleaned themselves up and made their way towards their impatient daughter. Sighing heavily, Emily grabbed her phone and the keys while her wife was getting everything settled with Grace.<p>

The small family made sure they had everything as they all climbed into their truck and made their way towards the ice cream parlor. Emily and Maya couldn't help the smile that graced their faces as Gracie sung that words to the song that was on the radio. "I don't know where she gets that voice from because I sure as hell don't know how to sing that well." Maya stated, reaching over the console and softly resting her left hand against her wife's stomach.

Emily continued to drive, nodding her head in agreement to her wife's statement. "Yeah, maybe she gets it from Santana. Brittany told me that San was teaching her how to sing, so we never know." The tall swimmer proclaimed, smiling softly while Maya caressed her stomach.

The family finally made it to the ice cream parlor only to hear Grace squeal in pure excitement. "WOO! ICE CREAMMMMM!" Grace shouted, jumping up and down in her car seat.

Emily parked the car right outside the ice parlor and quickly climbed out. Since she didn't want to upset the baby, Emily decided that she wasn't going to get ice cream. Smiling softly, Emily watched on as her wife and daughter happily told the man behind the stand which flavor they wanted. Of course being like mother and daughter, they both got cookies n' cream ice cream. Shaking her head, the small family walked over towards a small round table as the two girls enjoyed their day out and their ice cream.

The small family chatted happily, Grace telling them which animals she did get to see and how sad she was that she couldn't see the panda bears. It was the next statement that the little four year old said which left both her mommies speechless and teary eyed.

"I understand that we had to leave, but I really wanted to see the pandas mommy. They remind me of you and mama. You both are of different colors, backgrounds, but you blend together perfectly. Just like a panda being white and black. It doesn't hate itself because it knows it is different and different is nice. So yeah, I wanted to see the pandas because when I see them I remember that I come from different backgrounds and colors. Mama is African American and mommy is Filipino. I love the fact that we are different and that we come from different parts to become something rather awesome and amazing." Gracie proclaimed, licking her ice cream.

Maya and Emily both sat there, jaw open and eyes filled with tears. They never expected something so beautiful and true to come out of their daughter's mouth. "We love you princess. We will always love you." Emily whispered, softly kissing Grace's cheek, smiling as Maya laid a big kiss on Grace's sticky lips.

Turning around, something caught Maya's attention as she squinted her eyes and focused. _No. Fuck no. _she thought, shaking her head and standing up. Walking over towards the young blond, Maya clenched her fists, her breathing labored as she stood in front of the one person she never wanted to see ever again.

_Alison._

"You have ten damn seconds to leave this damn place or I promise you that I will kick your ass so hard, you wish you had killed me back then. Get the fuck away from me and my family. We don't want you around and I swear if I see you spying on my girls again, I will be put into a jail for damn murder. Alison leave. Now!." Maya's breathing had become labored as everyone around them turned to see what the problem was. Neither girl noticing Emily and Grace looking on confused.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Lil' ol' Maya trying to get rid of me? What part of _I will be watching you._ did you not get? I just want to apologize Maya. I understand that I made mistakes back then but you have to believe me that I didn't mean to hurt you or Emily. I was just furious that she of all people quickly replaced me with you." Alison spat.

"OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! You don't get to come in here and say that shit to my face! She didn't replace you. You. YOU BROKE HER FUCKING HEART! How can you be so cruel huh? You told her that you were only practicing for boys. You would use her sexuality which was a secret back then against her. And why? Because it made you feel like you had power? Guess what Alison, you are nothing. You might be Jason's little sister but to me, Emily and those three girls, you. are. nothing. Now get the fuck out of my face before I make you!" Maya screamed, noticing that she had arms wrapped around her torso tightly.

"Sssh baby, she doesn't matter okay? Let's just go baby. Calm down for me okay?" Emily whispered, feeling Maya calm down slightly.

"Hello Alison, I believe my wife told you to leave." the tall swimmer stated coldly, her eyes focused on her wife and Grace who was standing by her mommies in complete silence.

Everyone in the ice cream parlor stood silently as they watched the two women calm each other down and noticed that the blond had a smirk on her face. Only bad things happened when Alison had a smirk on her face. Shit was about to go down.


	12. The War was on its Way

**Chapter 12.**

**AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Some things might be answered in this chapter but you never know xD Don't hate me with the way I ended this. And thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love all you so much!  
><strong>

**WARNING: TRIGGERS! SUICIDE. PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT TRIGGERS YOU.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The war was on it's way.<strong>

Emily shook her head, clearing her vision as she looked around the room she was now in. She couldn't believe this was happening. Wasn't it enough that A wanted to hurt her emotionally but now they have turned things to the physical side. Emily continued to look around, wondering where she was, her hands tied behind her back, bounded to a wooden chair.

"Oh Emily, you're not going to get away that easily, see I'm waiting for your little girlfriend. I know she'd never let anyone hurt her dear ol' Emily. She should be on her way. It is her I really want instead of you darling." the voice was low and husky.

"Fuck you!" Emily spat, groaning while the rope cut deep into her wrists.

A sadistic chuckle could be heard within the room and Emily actually wondered who in the hell kidnapped her. Only she would be stupid enough to go swimming while her girlfriend and her cousin spent time together.

"I'd love to have my way with you, but sweetheart, I don't want you remember." the person whispered into Emily's ear, causing the swimmer to jump from the closeness. A sharp object could be felt against Emily's tan throat, and she knew it was in fact a weapon.

_Oh great. I'm bait and knowing this stupid bitch, I'm going to die. Just great Emily!_ Emily thought to herself, praying that Maya and the girls were on there way.

Screaming, shouting, along with words in Spanish could be heard from the outside as Emily looked around hoping and praying she'd live to see, kiss, hug, and touch Maya even if it was before her last breath.

The door being kicked down with a loud bang echoed throughout the entire abandoned building as Emily looked up just in time to see A grab Maya from behind.

"Maya!" she screamed, her eyes searching everywhere as her cousin and Brittany helped her get free.

"A, leave her alone! I'm the one you want remember? Not her, me. Take me. For fucking sake, TAKE ME!" Emily screamed, the entire room falling silent, the black hooded person smirking, dropped Maya and stalked towards Emily.

_Oh fuck. I should've thought this through._ Emily thought, watching closely, her own smirk appearing on her lips as A continued towards her. She stood there frozen for a moment wondering how she got here with her cousin, Brittany, and the girls trying to finally unmask A.

**3 hours before.**

"MAYA, STOP SCISSORING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" Santana's demand could be heard from upstairs, Maya and Emily cuddling in bed after pure amazing bliss.

Groaning, Maya climbed out of bed, taking one of Emily's long shirts and tossing it on. The small girl made her way down the stairs and unlocked the door, letting Brittany and Santana enter the house with their bags.

"Yeah, hello to you too Santana. Hi, Britty!" Maya proclaimed, grabbing their bags and walking back up the stairs.

"Maya baby, come back in here and who was that?" Emily shouted, not knowing that her cousin and her favorite bubbly friend was in her house.

"Damn cuz, never knew you had it in you. I heard what you did to your mom. Aunt Pam called me and told me that it was okay for us to finally come here since she was staying at Hanna's place. Poor woman seemed like she was scarred for life and it didn't help when all she heard in the background was Brittany's loud moans. I mean you'd think your mother would learn from the first time she called me and I busy with my girl." Santana proclaimed, chuckling at her cousins shocked face.

Emily couldn't help but blush, watching her cousin, Brittany and Maya enter her room. She would hug her cousin but since she couldn't feel her legs, she decided the bed was best. "Ha, well you'd do the same thing if it was you San." the taller girl laughed shaking her head slightly.

The small group caught up with each other. Telling the other what they did, and what they missed out on. Emily decided that she'd let the three girls in her life, besides her friends get reacquainted with each other. Climbing out of the bed, she wrapped her sheet around her slim naked body and turned towards the girls. "I'm going for a swim in the backyard. You guys continue okay?" she smiled, walking back towards the bed and kissing Maya softly, letting their lips linger for a moment.

Emily was dressed in her swim suit as she finally exhaled the nice air outside. Climbing into her pool, Emily began swimming, soon making laps into her spacious pool.

Soon, Emily felt her body being tugged on and pulled out of the pool harshly. She couldn't say a word due to her mouth being covered. She wanted to scream, shout, but of course she couldn't. The tall swimmer was led to a car, pushed inside and sped off without a glance at her house.

The last thing she thought of before unconsciousness took over was her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the abandoned building.<strong>

Emily watched as A made their way towards her, standing and smirking as she inched closer to the masked person. "Take me. I know you want to. You've wanted me since you laid your fucked up eyes on me. Isn't that right? Come on, don't be a coward! Take what is rightfully yours. I am yours aren't I? Don't wimp out on me now you disgusting piece of shit!" Emily screamed, a low laugh escaping her, watching as A wrapped their arms around her body tightly.

"EMILY FIELDS! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?" Spencer screamed, not knowing what to do. Everyone was shocked but what some didn't know was that Emily knew exactly who A was. It was someone who always wanted her.

"DEJA QUE TE VAYA ESCORIA INMUNDA!" Santana screamed, Spencer's arms tightly around the Latina.

Brittany held Maya up, noticing the girl's body was shaking due to her heartbreaking sobs. She couldn't understand. She had almost lost her girlfriend and now A had taken what they wanted. Her fucking girlfriend.

"Now, I bet you didn't know I knew who you were? Next time, you might want to bring a voice changer with you." Emily chuckled, slowly bringing her hands towards the hood and yanked it down. She shook her head in pure disgust as the one person she thought would never hurt her was standing right in front of her.

_Paige McCullers._

"OH FUCK NO! LET ME AT HER! YOU STUPID UGLY LITTLE BITCH! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN WHEN WE FOUND OUT YOU ALMOST DROWNED HER! LET. ME. GO HANNA!" Spencer screamed, being held back by Santana, Aria and Hanna was pissing her off even more.

"I know why you did this. You look at me and ask yourself, why Emily? How can Emily be so strong when I'm just a coward who is still in the closet. You look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself those questions every morning. I don't understand Paige, why did you do this? Who made you do this? It's only a selected few. You could've come to me and asked for help if you wanted to come out of the closet. No, you turn your back and resort to this, being on the A team. Making my life a living hell. I could have helped you! You said I'm fearless. I'm not. I didn't come out! I fell out, on my fucking face I might add. I was outed to my mother! My fucking mother, who still has a hard time accepting me, but she's coming around. I had Melissa, my best friends fucking sister send photos of me and my girlfriend kissing to my mother. You. You decided to make shit personal. More personal than they already were and why? Because you thought my girlfriend threatened you? Because I was out of the closet. You think you know pain, but you don't. You're not me. You don't get fucked up messages every fucking day from a person you don't know. A person who is willing to spill every last one of secrets to the world only because they have a sick mind of watching you getting hurt. You don't know what pain is until you're standing in your friends arms sobbing your heart out because you find out that the girl you are madly in love with, the girl you know you will fucking marry one day might be dead. Gone from this world! YOU. ARE. NOT. ME. PAIGE. MCCULLERS. SO FUCK YOU!" Emily stated, walking over towards her girlfriend and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love her Paige. It's always been Maya. It will forever be Maya til my dying breath. I'm sorry. You don't understand. She had me at "And you're okay with me corrupting you." Emily laughed a bit, holding her girlfriend closer to body.

Everyone watched in silence while Emily talked to Paige who was seething with anger. A smirk appeared on her face as she slowly made her way over towards couple, only to stab Emily in the stomach, watching with pain and satisfactory in her eyes as the tall swimmer fell to her knees in her girlfriends arms and onto the floor. Her breathing was labored as Maya's screams pierced through the building.

Everyone watched on as Paige than wiped the blood from the knife only to commit suicide right in front of the group of girls.

"Emily! Emily baby girl, please stay with me. Don't you dare leave me! DON'T YOU LET GO! We're forever remember. Everything with us is fucking crystal clear. DON'T YOU LEAVE ME EMILY FIELDS!" Maya screamed, clutching her girlfriends body to her as she watched with tears falling down her beautiful face. The girls all called 911, Maya turned her head towards Santana only to watch Brittany holding her girlfriend tightly in her arms.

"¡no! Emily, tu eres mi primo! vamos! ¿No se atreven a salir, te necesitamos. Maya te necesita. Spencer te necesita. Aria le necesita. Hanna te necesita. Britty te necesita. Nos mierda te necesita Emily. No te vayas por favor!" Santana ranted in Spanish, her sobs breaking everyone's heart.

Emily looked up at Maya and smiled softly. "I love you Maya, never forget that. I love you always and forever." she whispered as everything suddenly became black.

* * *

><p><em>"¡no! Emily, tu eres mi primo! vamos! ¿No se atreven a salir, te necesitamos. Maya te necesita. Spencer te necesita. Aria le necesita. Hanna te necesita. Britty te necesita. Nos mierda te necesita Emily. No te vayas por favor!" (<em> no! Emily, you're my cousin! come on! Don't you dare leave us, we need you. Maya needs you. Spencer needs you. Aria needs you. Hanna needs you. Britty needs you. We fucking needs you Emily. Don't go please!)

_"DEJA QUE TE VAYA ESCORIA INMUNDA!" ( _let her go you filthy scumbag")


	13. That Seriously did not Happen

**Chapter 13.**

**AN: I hate not having internet and it pisses me off because I can't update like I want to. I hope you like this chapter (: Reviews make me happy yo. 161 Reviews, thank you so much! Oh and to the anon talking about the Spanish, I used the google translator so I apologize if the Spanish is not 100% accurate.  
><strong>

**Grace: Emaya**

**Olivia: Brittana  
><strong>

**Jake: Haleb  
><strong>

**Ryan & Jordyn: Ezaria  
><strong>

**Jamie: Spoby  
><strong>

**That seriously did not happen.**

* * *

><p>It was the day after Maya's big scene in the ice cream shop and the small family were all on edge. Emily was finally feeling the full affect of morning sickness, Maya was seriously freaking out, and poor Gracie was wondering what was wrong with her parents and when she was going to go see the pandas. To say that the family was out of order was just an understatement.<p>

The aroma of hamburgers, steaks, and hot dog wieners on the grill outside filled the small house while Puck was busy cooking for the family get together.

"Daddy! Can I please help?" Grace looked at her daddy and smiled the most innocent smiles she could muster up.

"Now, why would daddy want his little princess to get hurt? How about you go play on your swing set while daddy cook okay?" Puck smiled down at his daughter, laughing and watching she ran towards the swings in the corner of the yard.

"She misses you, you know?" the voice scared him at first but Puck sighed and turned around to come face to face with Emily.

"I know. I miss her and I hate the fact that I'm not around much." Puck stated, turning back towards the grill.

Emily stood next to him from the distance as she watched her daughter swing back and forth from with laughter. They both could hear as people came into the house and made their way to the back yard.

The Lopez-Pierce family made their way towards the bench, Santana quickly setting the squirming Olivia down on the ground as Olivia made her way towards Grace. Following the Lopez-Pierce family were the Rivers, Fitz, and Cavanaugh families. The adults all made small talk while Grace, Olivia, Jake, Ryan & Jordyn, and Jamie all ran around playing tag.

Emily smiled, feeling strong arms wrap around her torso. "Hi beautiful." Maya whispered against Emily's neck, softly kissing the caramel skin beneath her lips.

"Mhm, hi love!" she proclaimed.

"Now, I know when my daughter is glowing and look at you sweetheart, you are absolutely beautiful!" Pam Fields stated happily.

"Mom!, Hi there and since you know me so well, I am glowing and it is because you and dad are going to be grandparents again." Emily smiled, watching both her parents tear up.

"Oh Emily, we are so happy for you. I hope it's a boy!" Wade laughed, getting an punch in the arm as a response.

The families were all getting along and the last to arrive was Rachel, Quinn and their daughter Harmony.

"Q, if you don't shut your damn hobbit up, I will." Santana stated, highly already annoyed with Rachel's rambling.

"I swear, you both either need to just go at it like jack rabbits or Quinn you need to teach her to use smaller words." the Latina proclaimed, earning a slight glare from her wife and Quinn.

"Santana, that was highly inappropriate with little ears running around here." Rachel said, smiling as Harmony made her way towards the group of kids.

"Now Rachel darling, you and everyone here knows that Santana doesn't have a filter, I mean she is a Lopez after all." Carlos Lopez proclaimed, laughing as Rachel huffed and puffed.

"Aunt Quinn, I have to say that Aunt Sanny is right. No offense to Aunt Rachel but man can she talk and I'm only four years old." Grace proclaimed, hearing Hanna's laugh in the background.

Everyone stood around watching in plain amusement as Maya shook her head at her daughter.

* * *

><p>e<p>

**I told you that I'd be watching you. - A.**

Maya growled as she threw her phone on the ground, watching as it broke into five different pieces. The shattering silenced everyone and Emily turned around just in time to see her wife pacing back and forth mumbling underneath her breath.

_I told her. I fucking told her and she can't even listen to me. I refuse for her to ruin this family outing. This shit can not be happening. Not now! _Maya mumbled shaking her head and balling her hands into fists.

"Maya, sweetheart calm down. Come on baby, please calm down." Emily softly stated, noticing Santana get up and walk towards them both.

"Maya St. Germain look at me now!" Santana demanded, smiling as the short brunette stopped in her tracks.

"I can tell that you are pissed, now calm down. Emily doesn't need to be stressing because of something that obviously pissed you off. Now tell what happened in a calm matter and we will go from there." the Latina softly proclaimed.

"I don't think you need to do that Santana. I told her that I'd be watching her and well, looks like she wasn't listening that well." Alison's voice filled the silence around the backyard.

"And what the hell are you doing here huh? If I remember correctly, we didn't invite you. Not even your damn brother wanted you to come, so I advise you to leave right. fucking. now." Santana stated with clenched teeth.

"See, I don't think that will happen, I think Emily and everyone here know why I'm here in the first place. Emily, all I wanted to do was apologize and you couldn't even take that into consideration. Why? How can you forgive my brother but you can't forgive me? How Emily? Why aren't I apart of your family? I just want to know Emily, please at least give me that." the blond haired woman proclaimed softly.

Emily took a deep breath and turned around to face her ex-lover and best friend. "You want to know why? You want to know what you've put me through? Then fine. Some things my parents don't even know but I guess everything will finally come out. You are not apart of my life, my wonder beautiful family because you, Alison can't and will never know real love is. You tormented me since I could remember. You used my own sexuality against me. You knew just because that I was the most vulnerable out of all us, you'd have the most fun with me. Strung me along only to hurt me in the end. And what for? Because you couldn't accept the fact that someone actually loved you for you? Because you wanted to make a fool out of me? No Alison, you are not apart of my life because you took shit too fucking far. You made my life a living hell along with the rest of your little A team. Spencer, Hanna and Aria didn't get most of the shit you did to me. You used me in more ways than one. I loved you for you Alison, I didn't care about the stupid shit but you couldn't oversee that because all you saw was the power. You couldn't see and understand that someone like myself could love you. Lucas. Ah, dear oh Lucas. Your husband now correct? What. A. Fucking. Asshole. Fuck you Alison and this is my first and last time telling you to stay the fuck out of my life forever. You don't and I promise you that you will be behind bars before you can even say I'm sorry. Stay away!" Emily screamed, snuggling into her wife as sobs racked her body harshly.

"Wow, I understand now, but I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you and oh, watch out for Mona." Alison's chuckled echoed throughout the silence as Emily tensed in Maya's arms completely shocked and scared.

_What. The. Hell. Mona's back?_


	14. Don't you dare leave me

**Chapter 14.**

**AN: Seriously, this not having internet shit is forreal pissing me off to no end. I hate not giving you guys more to the point you guys go crazy. I'm going to be surprising you guys with a very special someone making a huge and shocking appearance in the next few chapters. You just don't know if it's going to be a past chapter or a future one. DUN DUN DUN, WHO CAN IT BE? Let's just say, their appearance will shock a shitload of people and their reasons behind it will be speechless. Enough rambling, here's the next chapter! Remember, reviews make me write more and happy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you dare leave me.<strong>

Silence. Tears. Fear. The waiting room of Rosewood General Hospital was deadly silent. No one knew what to say or do. Pam and Maya were holding each other for what seemed like for dear life. Brittany was cuddled up to her wife and daughter. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria were all in a corner praying silently for their best friend. The doors opened, pulling everyone in the waiting room out of their thoughts as Wade Fields made his way into the room wearing a white t-shirt that was tucked nicely into his camouflage pants, while sporting his combat boots.

"Mr. Fields, I am so sorry, Paige. I... I didn't..." Maya broke down once again only to have both Wade and Pam holding her up.

"Maya, it is alright. She will make it, she's a Fields and if I know my daughter like I do, she would never leave you, not after all the pain she's been through. She's a fighter Maya." Wade softly, yet ever so confidently spoke towards the very distraught girl in his arms.

The doors opened once more only to show Emily's doctor walking towards them. Everyone was holding their breath, praying and hoping he was here to deliver them good news instead of bad.

"She's stable. I'm going to give it to you straight. She flat lined twice but she fought and she's now stable and in her room. The stab wound was deep but it missed all the important organs. She will have a cut on her stomach that will heal but it will be noticeable due to it being a few shades lighter than her normal skin color. She should be waking up soon you guys can go see her but only a few at a time, she needs her rest. I say sir, your daughter gave everyone in this place a run for their money. She's had us all on our toes but Fields, you have one hell of a fighter." Dr. Wren stated.

* * *

><p>Everyone let out a breath they all knew they were holding. Maya looked up towards Emily's parents and smiled. "Will you both please come with me? I don't know if I'll be able to handle it when I see her." She spoke softly, her voice was a whisper and everyone was wondering if she would ever be okay again.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Fields escorted Maya towards their daughter's hospital room silently. Pushing the door open, Maya could see her girlfriend slowly waking up. Smiling to herself, the small family made their way towards the bed with soft smiles on their faces.

"Oh Emily dear, you gave us all a fright. Please don't ever scare us like that again." Pam stated, running her hands through her daughter's soft locks. Wade stood by the door quietly watching the scene before him. It was a nice scene to watch. His wife had finally come around to Emily's sexuality and the fact that she liked Maya now was perfect. He remembered his wife's confusion and hatred towards Emily's coming out. Now as he watched the three women in his life, he knew that Maya was in it for the long haul. She was apart of the family.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Emily. I don't ever want to lose you. I don't care whatever obstacles we have to face, we face them together, as one. I love you, more than you or anyone else for that matter will ever know. You scared the day lights out of me, out of everyone." Maya softly said, smiling as Emily pulled her closer towards her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the crazy bitch was going to attack me, she needed to understand that it was always you. It will forever be you. I wasn't lying when I said that Maya. You truly had me at "And you're okay with me corrupting you." but you didn't even know it then. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. That will never change. You, Maya Denise St. Germain are it for me. I don't want or need anyone else. Do you understand me?" Emily's voice was soft but a bit husky in the end. The tall swimmer smiled and captured her girlfriend's lips in the most passionate kiss they ever had, forgetting or just not giving a damn that both her parents were in the room.

They pulled back breathless and Emily turned her direction towards the door. "Hi daddy, can I get hug now?" she smiled, her father making his way towards the bed and hugging his daughter, his little girl tightly but not that tight.

Maya sat down in the chair next to her girlfriend's bed while the other girls visited for a while before going home. The visiting hours were coming to an end and even though the doctors wanted her to leave, she knew that she wasn't going anywhere for a long time. Emily was her girlfriend, the love of her life and she knew that one day, one day soon she'd be her wife.


	15. Beth is too much like her mother

**Chapter 15.**

**AN: SURPRISE! The new person will be revealed in this chapter. Shit is about to go down!**

**I hope you like this chapter :D Reviews please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit! Beth is too much like her mother!<strong>

"Now Alison, I don't think you're going anywhere, anytime soon don't you think?" The voice silenced everyone and had made a very Quinn Berry-Fabray speechless. She knew that voice. That voice belonged to no other than her birth daughter.

_Beth._

"See, I don't think you want to get on my bad side even more than you already are. Now what you will do is get your phone out and call everyone on that A team of yours accepts for Paige and Ian of course since they are both dead. Yes, Alison I do mean Lucas, Mona, Jenna, Melissa, and Garret, but see I don't need Garret here so don't worry about him." Beth's voice was cold, ice cold and everyone around was speechless.

Everyone watched on in complete silence as Alison did as Beth told her, wondering what on earth Beth was doing there in the first place.

"Bethy! I've missed you." Grace screamed and ran towards her older sister.

The blond haired, hazel eyed girl smiled and picked up Grace into her arms. "Hey little miss, your big sis has missed you too. How's everything? Loving spending time with dad?" Beth asked, laughing as Grace nodded her head quickly.

Placing her sister down, she bent down to Grace's level and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Can you do me a favor? Can you please take your cousins to your room and play for a while? I promise to come get all of you after I'm done here okay princess?" Beth spoke softly towards her younger sibling. She watched softly as Grace and her cousins ran into the house and up towards the four year old's bed room.

* * *

><p>"Now that the kids are playing inside, time to take care of business. Alison, I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of." She smirked and turned to see the rest of the "A" team make their way into the backyard. "Perfect, now that you are all here. You will shut up and listen to me very carefully. Awe, don't be too shocked to see me guys." she laughed, her eyebrow raised in that Fabray fashion causing Quinn to gasp lightly.<p>

"Mom, I'll catch up with you soon and of course my little sister Harmony as well. Hi Rachel, or should I say mama." the girl waved and turned back towards the group in front of her.

"Sit the hell down, but I want Alison front and center do you understand?" she asked, watching with triumph as they quickly did as she told.

"You see, I hate each and everyone of you. Not only for what you put my family through. Not only for causing them all kinds of hell, but I hate each and everyone of you because you took the most important person away from me. Ah yes, we are talking about Courtney." Beth's voice rang out and everyone was watching with deep interest.

"Oh please, the bitch deserved everything we gave her." Mona's voice rang out and everyone gasped and watched Beth slowly make her way towards the brunette.

"Bitch want to repeat herself? Don't. Don't you ever say that shit again. So, Courtney deserved to die? She deserved to be murdered because you dumb bitches thought she was Alison? You dumb assholes thought you could get away with it? Please. Court didn't deserve anything you gave her. She sure as hell didn't deserve to die. She was meeting me that night. I had a damn argument with my damn mother at the time. Shelby was being a bitch, so I decided to visit my fucking girlfriend. Yeah you heard correctly, Courtney was my girlfriend. You took her away because oh let's see, Alison here couldn't man up to her bullshit and problems." the young blond explained.

"So you're gay? Awe, little Bethy is fucking gay." Alison sneered, shaking her head lightly.

A low, primal growl escaped Beth's lips as she stood face to face with her deceased lovers sister. "Fuck you Alison. You knew what you were doing. You knew and didn't give a damn. How does it feel huh? To know that I loved your sister. That even though you threw yourself at me and I didn't even bat a damn eye. Alison, I never was going to choose you. It was always Courtney. From the moment I laid my hazel eyes upon her. She was it for me and you fuckers took her from me!" Beth screamed, sobs soon escaping her body.

The blond felt strong arms wrapping around her body as she turned to see who was holding her. Sniffling softly, she smiled at her mother and snuggled close to her. Why did Courtney have to die? Why couldn't the blond get her happily ever after? It was so many questions and they all needed to be answered.

"Yeah I'm gay, and I swear before I die, each and every one of you will pay for what you done. It is not a threat, it is a promise. A promise that I will keep." she stated, causing everyone there to know that she meant business. Oh yes, the war was definitely on its way.


	16. The Games have just Begun

**Chapter 16.**

**AN: Reviews make me happy! This is the shortest freaking chapter but it had to happen!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The games have just begun.<strong>

Emily was lying quietly in her hospital bed watching t.v. while Maya was in the cafe' getting them something to eat. It had only been a couple of days and the swimmer was constantly woken up by Maya lightly shaking her from her nightmares. It was getting really out of hand with the nightmares, having one every other night. Emily was beginning to wonder if she needed to start talking to Dr. Sullivan again. Sighing softly, Emily rested her head against her pillow and drifted off to a light nap.

The door slowly open to her room, a dark hooded figure slowly making their way into and over towards the sleeping beauty. Pulling out a doll, the mysterious person sat the figure on the bedside table with a note and exited the room quietly. A soft humming erupted throughout the room causing Emily to frantically wake up, her breathing heavy. She could make out the beat of the humming realizing that the tune was of the song O' Death by an old singer. Panicking, the swimmer quickly scanned her dark room wondering who brought the doll in the first place. Looking down, she picked up the letter and began to panic more after reading it.

**This is just the beginning. You got away easily that time, but next time I won't miss. - A.**

Shaking, Emily threw the doll and paper across the room just as Maya was making her way back into the room. Concerned, Maya placed the trays of food down and ran towards Emily.

"Emily, sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked, running her fingers through Emily's hair trying to get her to calm down.

"Please take out your phone and type to the girls. Hurry Maya." she spoke, her body shaking as thoughts ran through her mind wondering what and who came into her room and what they did to her. Maya quickly did as Emily asked her too and slowly climbed into the bed, snuggled up to her girlfriend.

"Baby, everything is going to be alright" she whispered, kissing Emily softly on her lips. Her eyes caught something on the ground and she climbed out of bed slowly. Walking towards the object, Maya picked up the doll and note, only to gasp and clench her phone tightly.

"Okay that is it! I am sick of this person trying to ruin everything. Emily we have to tell your parents. This is a threat on your life. I won't lose you. I can't." she stated, not noticing that all the parents including hers along with the girls stopped dead in their tracks.

"Emily, what is Maya talking about? Who is this A person?" Pam asked, concerned about her daughter and the girls safety.

"I think everyone should sit down. I'm sorry Aria, Spencer and Hanna but I need to tell them. I need to tell somebody because I'm losing my sanity with this crap." Emily spoke softly, smiling as Maya climbed into her bed and cuddled close.

"Mom, dad, everyone. Me and the girls have been getting text messages from this "A" person. It started right after Alison's funeral. Before that we each got something from this "A" person. I got a letter. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer can tell you what they got. We all thought it was Alison playing some big joke on us but it started happening constantly. This person, knows all of our secrets. Secrets we only told Alison. I found out that Melissa was assigned to me and she was the one who sent me A messages, outed me out to my mom and so forth. I'm not going to go into vivid detail but I'm slowly losing my patience and mind here. I'm done getting hurt. I almost lost Maya and vise versa. I do not want to go through that again. I'm sick of the pain. We tried going to the cops but they don't listen. This A person gives us details about Alison's murder and somehow we end up tarnishing it in the end. We don't know how and we don't know who but someone out there killed Alison. It is out of Garrett, Melissa, Lucas, Jenna and Mona. I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys earlier but we were scared and didn't know what to do. We didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Emily explained, realizing that everyone around her was quiet, shocked, angry, and just straight up pissed off.

Sighing, Emily turned towards Maya and rested her head on her shoulder. She was finally to get everything out in the open. It was only when the girls cell phones all chimed at the same time when things began to get worse.

**You spilled our little secrets, so now I'm going to spill yours. Payback's a bitch. - A.**

Everyone sat silent, scared and upset as each parent took their phones and marched right out of the room and down to the police station. Oh goodness. Something was about to go down, and bad.


	17. Some Truths can be life threatening

**Chapter 17.**

**AN: In this chapter a lot of things will be revealed. Courtney's and Beth's relationship for one and well some surprises! This might be the longest chapter I've done so I hope you like this chapter :] If you have any questions don't hesitate to follow me on tumblr and inbox me, or twitter or PM me. I will answer your questions truthfully! I know this chapter will mainly focus on the relationship of Courtney and Beth, it has to be done for what I have in store for later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Some Truths can be life threatening.<strong>

_Flashback, Rosewood, PA._

_Beth was sitting deep in the woods, her girlfriend's precious, beautiful laughter filled the silence. Glancing towards her girlfriend, the hazel eyed young woman couldn't even begin to wonder how she got so lucky._

_"Beth, I know your mom can be a bitch sometimes, but know that she does love you." Courtney explained, sinking down onto Beth's lap. They both smiled as Beth wrapped her arms around the smaller girl._

_"I know, but it doesn't mean she can be a total bitch because we were caught making out, I mean we're teenagers and teenagers have needs." Beth proclaimed looking down at her girlfriend._

_Laughter filled the brief silence, both falling over in complete hysterics._

_"That was too funny. She came home and completely went ape shit. I mean we were only kissing, what did she think was happening? Us having mind blowing sex on her couch. That is what our bedrooms are for and sometimes the backyard under the tree." Courtney said._

_"I love you." the three words were soft, hazel eyes boring into Courtney's as they both stared at each other._

_"I love you too." it was a whisper but Courtney heard it clear as day._

* * *

><p>"Mona, if I'm not mistaken, and I know I'm not, what do you think you're doing texting my aunt after just getting out of the mental hospital?" Beth's statement shut everyone up as they looked around confused.<p>

"Beth, sweetheart, what are you talking about?" Maya asked, still holding her now calmed wife.

"I was standing in the doorway when you we't crazy on your cell phone. I knew it only to be a selective few things that would make you do that." the young woman explained, walking over towards Mona and snatching her phone away.

Scrolling through the phone, Beth found the text message she was looking for.

"I also know that Alison told Mona to text that message to you because oh yeah, Alison can't face her demons on her own."

A phone breaking into pieces and a loud scream could be heard as Beth turned around to face Mona.

"I don't know who you think you're playing with, but I protect my family. Yeah that means I keep up with the text messages each and every one of you crazy bitches send unknown. How did I do that? Oh I have my ways. Mona, you don't want to get on my bad side anymore. I already don't like you, please don't make it worse." Beth proclaimed, laughing at Mona staring down at her now broken phone.

"Beth, we know you're here seeking out answers, just like we are but can I speak to you for a moment?" Emily asked.

The tall swimmer and short blond made their way into the kitchen after sliding the slide door for some privacy.

"Yes, Aunt Emily, what's up?"

Taking a deep breath, Emily ran her hands through her dark locks and smiled at the young woman in front of her.

"I was wondering if you would like to be the new baby's god-mother. Not everyone knows I'm pregnant yet. Maya knows but not everyone but I do want the new baby to have you in their life. Be it sister, god mother or both, you will be in her life. So what do you say?" Emily asked.

"I'd love to be! Thank you so much Aunt Emily!" Beth smiled, hugging her aunt.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom, I know we're having company soon and Courtney has to leave but before she goes we need to talk." the young teenager stated.<em>

_The three women walked over towards the couch and sat down. _

_"I know you're always wondering why Courtney is always over and yes she's my best friend but we're more than that. She's also my girlfriend. Mom please try to understand where I'm coming from. I love her." the blond said looking at her mother._

_"Beth, I'd never judge you. Love is love sweetheart. I don't care if you're with a female or male. As long as you're happy. I mean look at Rachel, she's married to Quinn with a beautiful daughter. I love you for you, so as long as you're happy I'm okay." Shelby proclaimed, smiling at both girls._

* * *

><p>The women made their way back outside, Beth walking over towards her mom and Rachel.<p>

"I'm done here. You crazy bitches may leave. Before you do though, let me say one thing. If I see, find, hear, or read anything from any of you that has to do with my family. I promise you, you will have hell to pay. Don't worry either, each of you will be facing life in prison by time I'm done with you. Yeah, I know. I know who killed my girlfriend and I promise none of you will know what hit you. So don't be surprised one day when the cops show up on your door steps arresting you. Yes, that does mean that you lot will not, do not, and can not leave this country. How I pulled that off? Well secrets are secrets for a reason.

* * *

><p><em>It was a year. An entire year that Beth and Courtney has been together. The two girls knew that they were it for each other. Their love was beautiful. <em>

_Sitting in the backyard underneath the tree, Beth examined the small piece of jewelry in her hands quietly. She was hoping that by the end of the day, Courtney would not only be her best friend, she'd also be her fiance'._

_A smile graced the young girls lips as she looked up just in time to see her girlfriend running full speed towards her._

_"Hey, miss, I think I'm going to run track! Slow down baby." Beth screamed, laughing as Courtney fell into her lap._

_"What's-" Courtney's question was stopped as she looked at the object in her girlfriend's hand._

_"Beth, what is that?" she asked, brushing a piece of hair out of her girlfriend's face._

_Beth, confused, looked down at the ring and mental kicked herself for not putting away. Oh well._

_"Court, I know we're still young but we've been together for a year. I know that you are it for me. I don't want or need anyone else in my life to fill my heart the way you have. You're my best friend, you make me laugh, and so much more. Courtney Elizabeth DiLaurentis ,will you do me the great honor of marrying me when we are of age and out of college?" Beth asked, holding a breathing waiting for the answer._

_Courtney, who had tears running down her face could only nod, feeling like her voice would crack once she tried to even mutter the word yes. Smiling, she watched as Beth took her hand and slipped the ring on smiling._

_"I love you" Courtney finally stated, laughing a little as Beth pulled her into a soft, passionate kiss._


	18. Come so close to the truth, only to fail

**Chapter 18.**

**AN: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Trust me when I say that I HATE not having internet access at my house. You guys are amazing and I hope I haven't lost any of you beautiful people as readers. I hope you guys are happy with these updates (: REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. COME ON LETS GET TO 200!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Came so close to the truth, only to fail.<strong>

Pam Fields, Ashley Marin, Victoria Hastings, Ella Montgomery, and Mr. & Mrs. St. Germain stood in front of the police station looking up at the building. Taking a deep the set of parents walked into the building, determined to get the truth. All type of questions were going through their heads. A police officer noticed the parents and made his way towards the parents.

"Hi, I'm officer James, how can I help you?" the tall, blond haired man asked.

"Hi there, we are the parents of Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Maya St. Germain. Our daughters have all been getting weird text messages from an unknown source and whoever this "A" person is, won't leave them alone. They are threatening them and quite honestly, I am sick of coming to this place and seeing these girls constantly hurt. You either take these phones or I promise you, I will sue you guys so bad you won't know what hit you." Pam explained, completely seriously.

Officer James looked from the parents and down towards the phones. Taking them, he walked into a room. The parents followed quietly. Questions needed to be answered, and soon.

Melissa Hastings walked into the station, determined to find Garrett Reynolds.

"Garrett, I know you're here so stop being an ass and come out!" the young woman shouted, causing the parents and her mother to look at her in shock.

"Melissa Hastings, what in the hell are you doing here?" Victoria asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Ugh, mom what.. what are you doing here?" her daughter asked, scared and slightly confused.

"You don't need to know that but what you do need to answer is my next question. Did you really have anything to do with this "A" person? Emily confessed that you were assigned to her and sent her unknown text messages to her. She said you outed her to her mother. Melissa, I didn't raise you to do such things! Now tell me, were you, are you apart of this "A" team and if so, who else because I refuse for these girls to hurt any longer." Victoria proclaimed.

The entire station was quiet as all eyes were on Melissa Hastings. They wanted to know also. What if she was? Why was she? Was she blackmailed into hurting these girls?

Melissa looked around her and knew that she had to tell the truth.

"I didn't mean to mom. Jenna had things against me so I had to do what she said or she would go to the cops. I was apart of the "A" team and the others are Lucas Gottesman, Mona Vanderwall, Garrett Reynolds, Ian Thomas, Paige McCullers and Jenna Marshall. That is all I know. I'm so sorry everyone. I know who killed Alison and who hurt Maya." Melissa confessed.

"The person who killed Alison and hurt Maya was..." Melissa's confession was cut off by the lights going completely out and gun firing off nearby. The lights came back on and once everyone calmed down, everyone noticed that Melissa Hastings was no where to be found.

Who did kill Alison and hurt Maya?


	19. Grace's reaction to her new sibling

**Chapter 19.**

**AN: HI! You guys are amazing! 201 reviews. I'm speechless. I hope this chapter makes you guys happy! Reviews make me happy! Sorry it's short.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's reaction to her new baby sibling.<strong>

It had been two weeks after the family get together and Beth bringing out the Fabray in her. Everyone was excited about the new baby that will be coming soon, but there was only one person who didn't know.

Grace Elizabeth Fields - St. Germain.

The Fields - St. Germain family were sitting happily in their living room while Grace was watching cartoons. They needed the quiet time since everyone was worried about all this drama with the "A" team and Beth. Sighing heavily, Emily snuggled closer to her wife, both watching their daughter happily.

A sudden urge of morning sickness washed over Emily as she quickly untangled herself from Maya and ran towards the nearest bathroom.

"Mama, what's wrong with mommy?" Grace asked, concern etched all over her face.

"Oh sweetheart, I think it's time to tell you the news. We will wait till mommy is done okay?" Maya proclaimed, picking up Grace as the little girl walked towards the older woman.

Emily slowly made her way back into the living room, smiling at both her girls. Taking a seat next to them, Emily sighed softly and smiled.

"Okay baby girl, what we have to say is that you will be having a baby brother or sister soon. Are you okay with being the big sister to the new baby when they arrive?" Emily asked softly.

They were both worried and scared that Grace wouldn't take the news well. Watching closely, Emily's breathing began to quicken along with Maya's as they both saw the many reactions to their daughter.

"I don't understand. I thought I was your princess. I'm not going to be baby anymore, nor will you guys pay any attention to me. I DON'T WANT A BABY SISTER OR BROTHER!" The four year old screamed, running away from both her parents with tears in her eyes.

Emily forced a sob away as she watched her baby girl run away in tears. It broke her heart to know that Grace was scared that she and Maya wouldn't pay any attention to her anymore. Slowly getting up to go talk to her daughter, the swimmer was stopped by her wife.

"No, let me. I'll go talk to her. You rest. I promise, by time I'm done talking, she'll be happy." Maya softly said.

Walking upstairs, the short woman made her way towards her daughter's bedroom, her heart breaking as she heard her daughter's sad sobs through the door.

Maya made her way into the room and over towards Grace. Slowly climbing on the bed, Maya took her daughter into her arms and comforted her.

"I understand that you're upset but listen to me baby girl. We love you. You mean everything to me and your mommy. We would be lost without you. Your smiles, laughter, teasing, beautiful spirit. It is what makes up happy. You are our little lady bug and that will never change. You know that when your sibling it born, you will be the oldest. You will teach them so much and they will look up to you. Grace, sweetheart, you will be their hero. We didn't mean to make you upset, and we will never stop talking to her or paying attention to you. Who else will help me tease your mama?" Maya softly stated, brushing her daughter's hair back.

The young mother looked down at her daughter and smiled. She could see that what she said was sinking into her daughter's head.

"We love you Grace Elizabeth and nothing will ever change that."

"Mama, I'm sorry I ran away. I was just scared. Please forgive me. I know you and mommy will never ignore me or shut me out. I will be the best big sister anyone could ask for. You and mommy are my heroes and I'd never want to be without you. I know I'm only four but I have a lot of feelings at a young age. I love you and mommy so much and even daddy too. You are my parents and I'm special and so will my sibling be because we will have two mommies and one daddy. I don't know about anyone else, but I have to say that rocks! Thank you mommy for listening to me. I love you." Grace smiled, her chocolate eyes mirroring her mamas as they both stared at each other.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Grace screamed and hugged her mama.


	20. You're getting warmer

**Chapter 20.**

**AN: This chapter is huge with everything. I hope you all like this :] The mystery behind everything is just getting deeper and it won't be a while until everything is out in the open, but you will see some new people in the past chapters. Welp, enough of my rambling, here's chapter 20!**

* * *

><p><strong>You're getting warmer.<strong>

Everyone in the police station was confused as hell. The only question everyone was asking themselves along with each other was, where the fuck was Melissa Hastings? Veronica, along with the other parents didn't know what to say or do at this particular moment. Turning towards the police officer, Victoria sighed and shook her head.

Only the Hastings family would pull this shit. Both her daughters seemed to stay in trouble. Veronica, Pam, Ella and Ashley all left the police station determined to get more answers from their daughters. As the four women made their way back towards the hospital they all wondered what happened to Melissa.

The car had finally made a stop as Pam, Ella and Ashley all got out the car and walked into the hospital. Emily was still resided since the doctor didn't want her to leave just yet.

Maya and Emily were lying in bed cuddling and softly whispering to each other when Pam walked into the room. A small smile graced her face while she watched the two. She was coming to accept her daughter and learning that what Maya and Emily had was definitely love, who was she to stand in her daughter's way of happiness?

"Em, I'm serious. It is why she went crazy. When I was at True North, so was Paige. It was where I met her. At first I thought she was an okay person but later on during those months, she changed. She basically became my stalker and I tried to find a way to tell you. I am so sorry for ever putting you through so much pain." Maya whispered softly, her fingertips slowly caressing the side of Emily's face.

"Maya, it's okay. It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone and she can't come between us or hurt us ever again. I don't know where I'd be without you. When I met you, I was in a place where I didn't know if it was okay to be myself and yet slowly, you helped me with that. You showed me that it was okay to be who I am. That it is not a problem to be gay even though some people are really homophobic assholes. You taught me so much and I don't know what or where I would be if you didn't come into my life. I love you Maya." Emily stated smiling as she brought Maya closer to her, kissing her lips softly.

The two girls were so into their own bubble that they didn't notice Wayne or Pam smiling at them. Neither did they notice that someone in a black hoodie was standing right outside their hospital door.

A chime interrupted the girls as they looked towards Pam and Wayne wondering what was going on. It was only when Emily caught the fear in her mother's eyes that she knew whatever she just received was not good. Not good at all.

**Oh Pam, I don't know how you and the other mothers thought you would be able to get rid of me. I'm everywhere. Places you wouldn't even think of. I'm going to give you a hint though, **_**Emmy was nicknamed "Killer" when she was around me. **_**Can you figure out who I am? You have twenty- four hours to figure it out or the girls will be hurt. - A.**

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asked, concern definitely in her voice.

Pam knew the only person who nicknamed her daughter that was Alison. Alison was dead wasn't she?


	21. What Doesn't Kill You

**Chapter 21.**

**AN: I apologize for the previous chapter to be so short. I wanted to give you guys something because you guys were patiently waiting for an update. Let me tell ya, I HATE not having internet at home and it sucks to have to go some place else like my dads to use the internet. I hope you guys like the next few chapters which will be a lot because you guys are amazing. I hope I didn't lose any of you as readers due to my lack of internet. Remember you can always follow me on twitter or tumblr for updates on the story. Enough of me rambling, here is next chapter. Enjoy my babies (:**

* * *

><p><strong>What Doesn't Kill You.<strong>

Two months had passed since Grace had finally accepted that she would be a big sister. To say Emily and Maya were happy was an understatement. Emily was now three months pregnant. The family was happy that they had gotten through the scary part of the pregnancy. Emily and the baby were perfectly healthy and happy. The aroma of Santana's favorite dish washed throughout the Lopez-Pierce residence.

"OLIVIA QUINN LOPEZ-PIERCE!" Santana's voice echoed througout the house. The Fields-St. Germain family was wondering what Olivia had done to get her entire name yelled out. Watching silently. The three family memebers watched as Olivia slowly made her way towards her mami whom was cooking in the kitchen.

"Yes, mami?" the little girl asked, switching from one foot to the other out of nervousness. She couldn't remember if she had did anything wrong lately. Looking around the kitchen, she sighed when she found out exactly why her mami screamed for her.

"Olivia, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your toys in your room? I know you love watching me and mommy cooking but sweetie someone could get very hurt. Be careful next time alright mija?" Santana's stated softly to her little daughter.

A blur of blond hair came into view as Brittany was bouncing happily up and down in glee. "Santana, I have some very important news to tell you!" Brittany's excitement was overboard.

The tall dancer made her way towards her fiery Latina and smiled softly.

"You know the thing we've been trying to do for the past few weeks now? Well I have fantistic news." she said, watching her wife cook.

"Yes, Britt I know what we've been trying to do and I am dying to know the news." Santana was worried that her wife wasn't pregnant. The women were trying for their second child for a while now.

Lowering her voice, Brittany whispered into Santana's ear happily. "I'm two weeks late. We're definitely having another baby!"

What could be heard next nearly sent Emily to have a heart attack. Screams of excitement could be heard as Brittany and Santana were clinging to each other, tears of happiness streaming down both their faces.

After the two of women celebrated for a moment, the two families ate dinner and watched a movie which was Findind Nemo because of Brittany.

While driving towards their home, Emily was becoming very pale. She didn't know what was wrong, but something definitely wrong.

"Maya, please pull over." Emily's voice was soft yet it cracked a bit.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Maya asked, concerned about her wife. Looking into the up to glance at her daughter. She noticed that Grace was knocked out sleep.

"Something isn't right. I feel light headed and queasy." Emily proclaimed.

"Alright, just stay calm for me baby." the shorter woman said.

Freaking out, Maya started the car again as she heard her wife begin to whimper and her breathing was really erratic. Starting the car up again, Maya sped towards the closest hospital she could. Quickly parking, she escorted her family out of their car and towards the hospital building.

They finally reached the front desk and both were now beyond scared. Emily was complaining that her stomach was hurting. What could be wrong? She was only three months pregnant.

After Maya called for a doctor, the woman waited in the waiting room with her sleeping daughter in her arms. She was beyond freaking out and worried now. Pulling out her phone, she quickly called Santana up.

"San, it's Maya. Can you please come down to the hospital? I'm freaking out and I really need my best friend right now. No, it's Emily. She was breathing weirdly in the car and she looked sickly pale. She was saying her stomach was hurting. San, what if it's the baby. I can't lose either of them." Maya's voice cracked as sobs slowly reached her throat.

"We're on our way Maya, don't worry. I need you to calm down for me okay. Remember how we could always calm each other down. I need you to take a few breathes for me." the Latina proclaimed as she and her two girls quickly got in their car and drove towards the hospital.

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room. Concerned, scared, worried. The entire family was wondering what was wrong with Emily.

"Mrs. Fields - St. Germain?" a rough, yet calm voice stated.

Everyone turned towards the doctor, dead silence in the room.

"I need you to come with me please." he said, watching as the woman gave her daughter to another woman and stood up.

"Is Emily okay? Is the baby okay?" she asked, walking towards the man.

"She was under a lot of stress. It has come to me that all the stress in these couple of days has finally caught up with her, but I rather talk to you in private please." he proclaimed, escorting Maya towards Emily's hospital room.

Everyone was wondering what was wrong with Emily and will she and the baby be okay.


	22. Pam Fields is a BAMF

**Chapter 22.**

**AN: I am taking advice from one of my readers! So yes, I promise that this time you guys will be getting a lot of chapters to read. YAY! So thank you to one of my guest readers who said that I should write a bunch of chapters than upload them all when I get back online! :] These next few chapters will be longer I promise! Music and your lovely responses are my inspiration. Just wanted to say that National's Coming Out Day was awesome. Don't be afraid to be who you are. You are special and unqiue :] And if any of you are having trouble with anything that deals with your sexuality, you can always talk to me. I am a great listener :) Love yourself for who you are because you are one of a kind! OH, AND IT DOES GET BETTER, I PROMISE! Enough of me rambling, time for story time! **

**Pam Fields is a BAMF!**

Whoever said they could mess with a woman's child and get away with it was stupid. No. No one messes with Pam's daughter and expects to get away with it. Emily Fields is her child. HER daughter. HER baby girl. It may have taken Pam a lot longer to be comfortable with her daughter's sexuality but no got damn body will threaten her daughter or her daughter's girlfriend. Who ever the hell thought they could mess with her daughter never met Pam Fields. Pam Fields was livid. Beyond freaking livid.

Yep. You all got it right. _Mama Fields ain't playin any games!_

Oh. Hell. No.

Emily and Maya were lying in the hospital bed, still trying to get the older woman's attention. No, the two love birds couldn't because well. Pam. Fields. Is. Livid. Who the hell do they think they are? Threating her with her daughter's and Maya's safety. No. Fuck you. and fuck you hard bro.

"MOM! WHAT IS THE NAME OF BABY JESUS IS GOING ON!?" Emily shouted, finally getting her mother's attention.

"Emily, don't worry about it. I will take care of it. Maya take care of Emily for me." The woman stated, turning her attention back towards her cell phone.

**Game time bitches!**

Walking towards the door, Pam was on a damn mission. Leaving the two girls with Wayne, Pam pulled out her car keys and made her way towards the front of the hospital. "A" wanted to play? Well "A" just met their worst nightmare. People knew that you can not mess with a woman's child. For a mother will protect their child till their last breath. If Pam was going to die, she was going to die protecting her daughter and the other girls'. She knew. She knew whoever this "A" was did not play fair. She knew her life was probably a goner, but she'd be damned if she didn't go down without a fight.

_"You want to fight, well bring it." _the thought ran in the older woman's head. Speeding out of the packed parking lot. Pam Fields made her destination for the only house she could think of. Alison. Alison DeLaurentis' house. Yep. She was going to get her answers. And she was starting with the family that seemed to cause a lot of pain for her daughter. Yes, she knew that Alison was her daughter's best friend. Possibly more now that she thought about it. It didn't mean that she didn't think about if her daughter had never met Alison how her life would've turned out. She could remember like it was yesterday when the girls' found out about Alison's disappearance. Emily had taken it harder than any of the other girls. She remembered how Emily reacted when they found Alison's body. It was scary. It was down right scary for a mother who didn't know how to help their daughter through so much pain. Pam knew though, she knew that it was way much worse when she found out about Maya's "death".

Yes, when Pam found out about Alison, she knew Emily would come back from it. Slowly but she knew she'd be okay. It was a whole different story when she had to tell her only child about Maya. She saw. She witnessed how hard her daughter had taken it. Pam was worried that during that time, Emily wouldn't be able to come back from it this time. She knew. She knew that Emily was beyond broken and only one person could have saved her. Pam watched her daughter. She remember how Emily's heartbreaking sobs had woken her up during the middle of night. How Emily had turned to alcohol for the pain. Pam witnessed her daughter become so numb that Emily couldn't do anything but stare out into space.

_The night of Alison's body being found._

_Pam Fields was cooking dinner when she heard her front door being basically kicked opened. She rushed into the room shocked to see her daughter's sobbing form in the arms of Maya St. Germain._

_"What's going on girls?" she asked, her eyes on her daughter whom was clutching to Maya like her life depened on it._

_"They found Alison's body Mrs. Fields. Emily came running when she saw the lights and cop cars. She thought something had happened to me. It was not me. It was Alison's body. I'm so sorry but I didn't know what to do so I brought her back home." Maya proclaimed, running her fingers through Emily's hair hoping it would calm down the swimmer she was slowly beginning to have feelings for._

_"Thank you for bringing her home Maya. You can spend the night sweetheart. We will both take turns watching Emily tonight. Now get her upstairs and I'll be finished with dinner soon. Thank you again Maya." Pam stated softly._

_The older woman watched as the smaller girl slowly helped her daughter up the stairs. Pam was happy that her daughter had a great friend like Maya._

_Upstairs, Maya had helped Emily out of her clothes and into a quick shower. After the distraught swimmer finished her shower, Maya helped her with her night clothes._

_"You can borrow some of my clothes Maya. They might be a bit big on you, but at least you will have something to wear tonight." Emily's voice was soft but it cracked a bit._

Pam finally pulled into the driveway. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of her car and headed straight for the front door. She knew Jason was there. She didn't know his mother's number but she really just needed to talk to him. Knocking on the door, Pam waited patiently, well as patient as one livid mother could wait. Jason had answered the door completely confused.

"Mrs. Fields, are you okay? What are you doing here?" Jason asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello Jason, I need to talk to you about something. Something rather important. May I please come in?" the woman asked, really not in the mood to be denied.

"Sure." the young man stated, stepping aside to let the woman inside.

She looked around the house. It looked so different since the last time she was here. Three years since she stepped into this house.

"What's going on Mrs. Fields?" Jason toussled his hair and took a seat on the couch. He was watching the woman's eyes roam around the house.

"Your sister was the only one who called my daughter "Killer" when they were friends correct?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes, I remember Alison saying that because Emily was so fiercely protective of her." he stated confused where this conversation was headed.

"I thought so. I was in the hospital visiting Emily and I got a text message from this "A" person. I am trying my best to figure out what the hell is going on. I, myself along with the other girls' mothers have been informed on what's been happening to them for the past few years. It is really crazy and scary. I need to get to the bottom of this and fast. Now please do be truthful, it was Alison's body they found correct? I know that she was a twin. It wasn't Courtney's body was it?" Pam asked, finally taking a seat in the near by chair.

She watched Jason suddenly stiffen at the mention of Courtney's name. She wondered what the hell was really going on around this town. Rosewood had become really suspicious since Alison's death.

"The girls are in danger Jason. They've been getting these text messages from this "A" person since Alison's funeral. Apparently this "A" person knows a lot about the girls. I've been told that whoever is this "A" person or whatever that they knew all the girls secrets. Secrets that they only told Alison. Don't get me wrong Jason, Alison was a wonderful girl but I need to understand what is really going on here. I'm close to getting my husband and Maya's parents to pack all of their belongings and get the hell out of this town. I won't do that. I can't because Emily love those girls. Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Maya are her entire world. I do not want to take them away from her. So please do tell me if you know anything about this "A" business. It would help me greatly.

"Mrs. Fields you are correct, Alison was a twin. Courtney was very different from her sister. Different in ways that would make you question if they were twins. I only know bits and pieces of that summer. I wasn't in my right mind during that time. Courtney and Alison had always fought over stupid things. I remember Courtney was close to one of her friends Beth. Beth Fabray. Also, Alison and Courtney loved to trick people and swap places with the other. I know that Courtney was really really close to Beth though. Alison didn't like it. I remember her coming to me about how Beth had always taken up Courtney's time. From my point of view, it seemed to me that Alison was very jealous of Beth. Why? I have no clue. Ali and Court always fought over that as well. All I know is that after the disappearence of Alison, Beth got really freakin' quiet. I don't know why but she did. She seemed like she wasn't the same afterwards." Jason stated softly.

"Thank you for telling me this Jason. Do you know where I can find Beth and her mom? I need to talk to them." Pam asked, shaking her head slightly.

"Yes, I have their address in the kitchen. Let me get that for you." Jason stated softly.

Pam watched as the young man walked into the kitchen to get her the address she needed. She couldn't believe what she had just been told. Why was Alison jealous of her sister's best friend? Why didn't no one ever see Courtney outside or anything? A lot of questions to be answered.

Jason walked back into the living room handing Pam the piece of paper with the address on it.

"You can keep it. I don't need it anymore. Please though, if you need any help at all, don't hesitate to ask. Also, can you please tell Beth I said hi." he asked and smiled as Emily's mom stood and walked towards the front door.

Pam left the DeLaurentis' house confused yet focused on making it towards Beth's house. She wondered why only Alison attended Rosewood High School and not Courtney. Reading the address on the piece of paper, Pam drove in complete silence, hoping to get some type of answers from Beth.

Pulling into the driveway, Pam took a deep breath and cut the engine to her car. Climbing out, she walked towards Shelby's place in complete silence. As she knocked upon the door, she waited, wondering if Emily and Maya were okay.

"Hello, may I help you?" the tall brunette woman asked, clearly confused on why a strange woman was standing upon her doorstep.

"Hi, I'm Pam Fields, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Beth. It's about Alison DeLaurentis." she stated softly.

Pam watched as the woman's shoulder's tensed for a moment only to step aside to let Pam through.

"I'm sorry about coming here randomly, I just need some answers about some things." Pam said.

"It's alright. I'm Shelby. You must be Emily Fields' mother." Shelby smiled slightly.

"BETH! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE, SOMEONE WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Shelby screamed hoping her daughter would come out of her room.

"She hasn't been the same since Alison's disappearance. Which is weird to me because she never hung out with Alison. It was always her twin sister Courtney." Shelby proclaimed as her daughter made her way down the stairs.

"What could you possibly want mom? I don't want to eat anything. I just want..." she stopped, finally noticing the other woman in the living room.

"I know you. You're Emily's mom. Alison always talked about Emily when I was over to visit Courtney. What is this about really?" Beth asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"Beth, I just came from Alison's house and after speaking with Jason, I wanted to know something. Do you know who this "A" person is? I was told that you were really close to Courtney. Were you two best friends?" Pam asked, frowning when she saw Beth's eyes tear up.

"I don't know who "A" is, but Courtney wasn't just my best friend. She was my girlfriend. Alison. Alison didn't like the fact that I spent all my time with her sister. She was jealous actually. Jealous that I didn't "choose" her so to speak. I didn't get along with Alison. She was a bitch. Excuse my language, but she was just a down right bitch. I heard about what happened to Paige McCullers. Well Alison bullied the shit out of that girl. All because Paige had this hard crush on Emily. If you ask me, Alison didn't like anyone who went against what she said. She thought that whatever she said was law basically. I'm sorry but who the hell did she think she was? No, I didn't get quiet after Alison's death. Yeah I was sad about it but I've been looking into things and a lot doesn't add up. The night Alison went missing, I was out with Courtney because me and my mom got into an arguement. The next day, it seemed as if Courtney just went poof. Like she dropped off the face of the earth. I never saw my girlfriend ever again. To me, I will never be the same because Courtney was it for me. It might seem like puppy love to a lot of people but Courtney was really it for me. She was so different from her sister. Sweet, kind, funny, beautiful, random. She loved to live her life to the fullest. If I could Mrs. Fields. I'd like to meet Emily and the other girls please." Beth explained, tears silently rolling down her face.

Pam nodded to Beth as she and the teenager walked towards the front door. Turning towards Beth, Pam smiled softly.

"Everything will be okay sweetheart. We will figure out what happened. We will get you some answers." she hugged the distraught teenager as they made their way towards her car.

"Thank you Mrs. Fields." Beth smiled slightly, confused as her cell phone chimmed.

**Oh Beth. You honestly think you will be getting your sweet answers soon? I highly doubt it. You and me are just beginning Bethy. I've missed you, have you missed me? - A.**


	23. Makes You Stronger

**Chapter 23.**

**AN: I have to apologize for the longest damn wait you guys have had indure. I am very sorry. I REALLY hope I haven't lost any of my readers. Please don't go. It is just getting good. A lot of things will be happening in these next few chapters. I hope you stick around til the very end (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Makes You Stronger.<strong>

Maya listened to the doctor carefully. She was worried and beyond scared. She couldn't loose Emily or

their baby. Not after how far the two have come. Breathing slowly, Maya followed the doctor towards

her wife's hospital room. Taking a deep breathe, Maya pushed the door open slightly. Out of all the girls,

Emily visited the hospital the most. She couldn't understand how one person could be admitted to the hospital so many damn times.

Taking a seat next to her wife, Maya thanked God that Emily and their baby was okay.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Maya asked, softly stroking Emily's knuckles.

"Hey, I'm doing okay. They gave me some meds. How is Gracie?" Emily asked, smiling softly towards her

beautiful wife.

"She's okay. She's with San and Britt. You don't need to worry. Do not ever scare me like that

ever again please." the shorter woman proclaimed.

Leaning over, Maya softly kissed her wife on her lips. She was happy that her wife and their baby

was going to be okay.

An hour passed as nurses and doctors checked on Emily and their unborn child.

It didn't take long for Emily to be discharged to go home.

The ride home was funny, due to Santana sprouting Spanish ever second lecturing Emily on

what to do and not to do when pregnant. To say the bickering back and fourth was priceless,

Gracie's input had Maya dying laughing her family.


	24. Beth meets the little liars

**Chapter 24.**

**Here is the next part in the story. Enjoy (: Remember to review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beth meets the little liars.<strong>

Pam and Beth made their way back towards Rosewood's hospital. The ride was silent due to Beth freaking out over the text message she had just recieved. She didn't understand why this "A" person was threatening her.

"Are they going to like me?" Beth asked softly.

"Of course they will like you honey." Pam explained softly.

"I want to thank Emily for so much. She is a huge inspiration to me. I look up to her. I know that might sound strange to you, but to me it's not. I've watched her and Maya this year and they've both taught me that love is beautiful and even though I've lost Courtney. I know everything will be okay with time." Beth stated to Pam.

Pam Fields was speechless for the second time in her life. She didn't know her daughter was such an inspiration to people.

"She will be surprised, but I think what you will say will make her smile." the woman explained to the young teenager.

"Awesome! I hope they don't feel like I'm intruding on them or anything. After I explain everything, I know they will understand." the blond said softly.

Pam smiled at Beth as they finally reached the hospital. Parking the car, the two climbed out and silently made their way into the building. Out of all the girls, Pam couldn't for the life of her understand why Emily was in the hospital so much.

As they made it towards Emily's room, Beth took a deep breathe. Pam opened the door to find her daughter and Maya snuggled up to each other. The other girls around the room talking quietly.

"Girls, I have someone I want you to meet. Now, before I let her in, let her explain why she is here. Yes, that means no jumping to conclusions, Spencer Hastings!" Pam explained.

Stepping aside, Pam softly lead Beth into the room. The young teenager gasped and looked around the room.

"Hi, I'm Beth and well, I might can help you guys with your "A" problem." the blonde, hazel eyed girl explained.

"Hi Beth, I'm Emily and this is my girl-" Emily was cut off by the shy girl.

"I know who you are. You are such an inspiration to me. I'm a freshman at Rosewood High this year, and can I just say thank you for standing up for what you believe in. It's because of you I had the courage to come out to my mom a few years ago. You have taught me so much and I look up to you a lot. I know all of you. Hi, Spencer, Maya, Aria and Hanna. Now before you think I'm a stalker or something let me explain." Beth stated.

"I dated Alison's twin sister Courtney. When Alison went missing, I freaked out. I was best friends with Courtney for years before we became girlfriends. Courtney and I went to the same private School. It was why most people never knew about Courtney. This is a little hard for me to talk about so please be patient." the younger stated sadly.

"Before you start to explain, it is nice to meet you Beth. We won't judge you honey. I promise. Come sit next to Maya and explain sweetie." Emily's soft tone brought Beth to tears.

"Th- thank you. You have no idea how fucked up and hard this is for me to explain." Beth stated, wiping away a few tears.

Taking a deep breathe, the young fifteen year old walked over the hospital bed slowly. Sitting next to Maya, Beth closed her eyes and took another deep breathe.

"I know, you're probably asking yourself how I know all of you. Well when Alison befriended you guys, I was already Courtney's friend. The night Alison went missing is also night I got into this huge arguement with my mom. I was upset so I went to the only person I knew I could go to. Courtney. That night we met up at our special spot in the woods." Beth paused for a moment, remembering the night like it was yesterday.

_Beth and Courtney were sitting next to each other at their special spot in the woods. Beth had just got done ranting about her fight with her mom. Looking over towards Courtney, the young girl shyly smiled._

_"Babe, everything will be okay. I promise you." Courtney explained softly._

_Beth smiled as she turned and looked towards her best friend and girlfriend. "Thank you, I love you so much." Beth said softly kissing Courtney on her lips._

_The couple was in their own world when Alison came up to them shouting._

_"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? COURTNEY, WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH HER? ALWAYS DITCHING ME FOR THAT BITCH!" Alison seethed._

_Courtney stood up and couldn't believe her sister was being a rightful bitch._

_"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you need to calm down. Beth is my girlfriend and I love her. She is my everything and if you can't accept that then fuck you Alison!" Courtney proclaimed, wrapping her arms protectively around Beth._

"She was there for me as I just ranted about why I was upset. Courtney was very different from Alison. Beautiful, sweet, kind, funny, and amazingly charming. Her personality was just out of this world. One of the many reasons I fell in love. Don't get me wrong, I had many gay panics. I asked myself was it normal to fall in love with your best friend. She helped me be who I am today. Yes, I miss her dearly but I understand the world works in mysterious ways." Beth stated.

Looking around the room, Beth could tell that she had everyone's undivided attention. Smiling softly, the teenager continued to explain.

"Anways, Courtney and I were in out spot when Alison showed up shouting at me. She never liked me and I knew it was because I had fallen for Courtney instead of her. Yes, Emily, you are not wrong when you too questioned who really went missing." Beth proclaimed leaving all the girls shocked.

Everyone was wondering if what Beth was saying right. Who did indeed go missing that night?!


	25. Mother's Always Knows Best

Mother's Knows Best

**AN: okay guys, I'm officially back! I am so sorry for leaving this fic for so many years. I had no access to the Internet what so ever since I moved in with my gran. Now before we move on to the story I just want to say thank you to all for those of you who will stay with me to finish out this epic ride. I can already tell that this is going to be a long ride. So let's buckle up and enjoy!**

The Fields-St. Germain family and the Lopez-Pierce family finally made it home. After the very interesting ride home from the hospital, Grace and Olivia were knocked out sleep. Maya had been quiet ever since the girls had fallen asleep. Everything had happened so fast, that she was trying to wrap her mind around what happened. Never had she been that scared before in her life. Yes, Maya had fought against A, but when it came to her wife and her family, fear was crippling.

Maya stared at her wife silently, thanking God for watching over her. As the family made their way inside the Fields-St. Germain household, Maya made her way to the master bedroom. She left Santana and Britt to put the girls up in Grace's bedroom. Maya needed to make a phone call. Closing the bedroom door, Maya pulled out her cell phone and dialed the one number she couldn't help but to dial. Her own mother.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side replied softly.

"Mama, hey. It's me, Maya."

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing calling me at this time of night? Is everything okay?" Nicole asked her daughter.

After hearing her mother's question, Maya broke down. She was terrified that she was going to lose her wife and child. Taking a deep breath, Maya slowly calmed herself down and answered her mom's question. "We had to bring Emily to the hospital, I thought we were going to lose the baby. She was in so much pain mama. I felt so useless. The doctor said she needs to be more careful and not to get stressed out to much. I needed to talk to someone other than Pam. I needed you so I decided to call. I'm sorry for waking you up mama." Maya stated, laying back on the bed.

The bedroom door open to reveal Emily walking in with a small smile on her face. Walking over to her wife, Emily climbed into bed and snuggled up to her wife. Emily knew her wife needed some alone time. Staying quiet as Maya continued her conversation with her mother in law, Emily softly caressed Maya's hair.

"You know you can always call me honey. It's what I'm here for Maya. I'm your mother, I will always be here for you. You just need to calm down and stay strong. Make sure Emily does not stress herself. Keep an eye on her, but Maya, you can do this don't ever doubt yourself. You're a wonderful mother sweetheart. Now go be with your wife, your father and I will talk to you tomorrow hun. Goodnight and sweet dreams. Tell Emily I said congrats and I love you guys." Nicole said, hanging up afterwards.

Putting her cell phone down, Maya turned towards her wife and softly kissed her on the lips. No one couldn't blame Maya for being concerned for her wife and their unborn child. Maya stared at her wife and smiled. "Sorry I left you with Britt and San. I just needed some space and to talk to my mama. I love you Em. I was scared shitless. I felt useless Em. I can't lose you. We have been through so much in our life. You're my queen and my life would mean nothing without you and Grace and our new one." Maya confessed.

Listening to her wife, Emily pulled Maya closer to her and kissed her forehead. She understood where she was coming from. Smiling down her short but cute wife, Emily just held her wife, never letting her go.

"You will never lose me baby. I'm not going anywhere and neither are our children. We are in this forever. I love you sweetie. Anyways, mother's always knows best love. Forever and always baby." Emily said, smiling down at her sleeping wife.


End file.
